I am Clove
by clatorevealed
Summary: Perfect. Powerful. Skilled. My name is Clove Eryx. I'm 15 and I'm from District 2. Mayor's daughter. I'm not your average prima donna.
1. I'm Clove

_My name is Clove Eryx. I'm 15 and I'm from District 2. You most likely have heard of my name in the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Though my fate wasn't good during the games, I'm here to tell more about myself, how I felt towards the Hunger Games, and about the people who mattered to me before and during the Games. It's my turn to tell the story now, since everyone's attention has been fussing about District 12's Girl On Fire, Katniss Everdeen. _

_I came from a rather wealthy family and I grew up without a mother. I have been District 2's very own Prima Donna since childhood. My father is the District Mayor, so that explains my pampered childhood. District 2 is known for having fit and healthy children. Kids here are trained a specific skill since childhood. I'm a very ruthless and lethal person myself. Though I have been District 2's sweetheart for years, I know that there's one thing that's running clear through my bones. I will become a victor of the Hunger Games._

_I have been trained to do knife throwing ever since the age of 5. I've mastered the skill, and I can pretty much throw more than 7 knives at someone from 15 yards away, and each knife would pierce through one body part. I've been trained to do a bit of archery and snares, too, but nothing compares to my knife throwing skills. I'm pretty much competitive myself. _

_Okay, so know maybe you're thinking that I'll never have friends since I'm so violent and all. Wrong. I do have friends, but they're not the type you'd want to be with. My friends, actually, are the people whom I train with. My father had a special quadrant constructed at the Nut just for our training. Professional trainers and some expert Peacekeepers are hired to train all 5 of us: Me, Vidia, Kreed, Calliope, and Cato Tylk._

_We all came from famous and wealthy families- Vidia coming from a family with both parents as renowned doctors, Kreed coming from a family with a mother who is a famous entertainer at the Capitol, Calliope coming from a wealthy family and she is known to have been born in the Capitol, and Cato Tylk coming from a wealthy family with his father as my father's adviser._

_Every week, our trainers would rank us according to our lesson scores. We have three lessons all in all: Knot tying, Self Defense, Weaponry. As of now, Cato with his swords tops the chart, I stand as the second, Calliope with her spear stands as the third, Kreed who is known for his snares stands as the fourth, and Vidia with her poison darts as the last._

_Okay, I was kidding. We're not exactly friends. We're more of a group of competitive friends. Calliope is the one whom I least like. She's that kind of person who'd do anything to top me, and of course do what it takes to get Cato's attention. _

_I know what you're thinking by now, and NO. I do not have feelings for Cato Tylk. _

_Okay fine. Maybe just a little bit, but we are certainly not lovers. We're more of an intimate friend to each other. My father forbid me to have any romantic interests with him because it will get into our goal to be victors of the Hunger Games. Besides, I give more priority to my knife throwing more than my love life. _

_Cute, aren't we? but we've got a catch here. Celix Tylk, Cato's brother, fancies me. I'm a pretty attractive person, aren't I? Don't worry, all of you Clato fans out there, I have no interest in Celix Tylk. _

_Enough about myself. Let's start my story now. Do you want to know where we'll start? No? Well it's during the training at the Nut..._

* * *

_**Hi! This is my very first fanfiction. EVER. I hope you guys like it, and I would love a review! The very reason I made fanfics are because of Clato. 3 Some lines are from the GIFs I found on Tumblr. I'll link the GIFs and all so that no copyright infringement shall be done. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**__****Hello! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I will continue writing about Clato and I hope you guys will stay tuned! I've just recently started I am Clove's sequel, I am Cato. Check it out here: s/8608242/1/I-am-Cato :)**


	2. Not Your Average Prima Donna

I removed my sling bag as I entered Quadrant 3 at the Nut and approached 13-year-old Vidia, the daughter of District 2's best doctors. "You're late again, Clove," Vidia uttered surprisingly. "There's still time. I think you should go and practice your knife throwing to get back your rank at the scoreboard."

She was right. I needed to practice my knife throwing once again, formulate new techniques, and of course, show Calliope that she's messing with the wrong person. Calliope has gone way too far. She's been topping me and stealing my rank as the second best trainee here for 2 weeks already. I'm thirsting for that rank already.

I opened my sling bag and revealed a rolled silver mat which contained all of the knives I use for knife throwing. I took out 10 of my best knives when suddenly, I heard an irritating hell-cat voice laugh. This sound automatically triggered my head to look back and I saw her. Calliope was with Cato. Again. And guess what? Calliope is admiring Cato's skill in swords in an alluring manner. I rolled my eyes. If there's one thing Calliope is good in, that's seducing people. The rest are just rubbish.

I headed to the area where Cato, Calliope, and Kreen were and I caught sight of Cato staring at me. Alarmed to see Cato's eyes locked unto mine, I flashed a teasing and mischievous smirk as I sprinted towards the balance beam. Once I was a feet away from the beam, I leaped towards it, making both of my hands land and grip the beam. I pushed myself up the air, making me flip and land on the floor gracefully. As I flipped, I fling my knives and it landed on the dummies straight through each of the bullseye. Perfect. Just as what I planned it to be. Cato grinned at me as I walk towards him, Kreen, and Calliope.

This is how I get away with Calliope. That filthy little seducing machine may know every trick to seduce someone, but I know more ways on how to kill someone. I can think of a very brutal tactic on the very spot I see my victim. That's one thing she can't beat me in. And besides, I know Cato more than her. I know Cato's tactics and I know how he fights. NO, I wasn't stalking him. We used to train way before Calliope and the others were here. His father used to hire a personal to train the both of us and only the both of us. "Aren't you going to get your precious knives?" Cato teased and Calliope rolled her eyes. "Nah. I'll get them later," I replied. "So what have you two been up to?"

"I'm-" Cato was about to answer when Calliope butted in.

"Cato's teaching me how to use a _machete."_ She said in her squeakiest voice.

I raised my right eyebrow. "But the trainers taught us that already." I said in a monotone voice.

"I just feel that I should learn more from an expert." She defends as she flipped her hair. Gosh, I just want to rip all that hair off of her head. I walked away and got my knives back when our first trainer for the day entered and ordered us to gather. Our trainer in Self Defense for 2 years, Hart, used to be the Head Peacekeeper of District 2 and he has worked for President Snow for 11 years. He strolled towards the big greymats which covered almost the half of Quadrant 3. We all sat in front of him as he flipped open a small device which I assume is a communicator. "Let's get started, Careers," He announced. "It's the last day of the week, which means that we will have our overall battle. Our battle for today will consist of the following categories." He pressed some buttons on his communicator and I locked my eyes unto it, waiting with anticipation, "Since all of you pretty much excel in knot tying, our battle for today will only be composed of individual weapon grading and a dual battle without any weapons. Since Cato Tylk topped the charts and is still topping the charts for the 3rd time already, Cato will be exempted from the individual weapon grading."

Cato's face flashed a proud grin as Hart continued on. "Whoever wins first place in the Individual grading will be battling Cato in the dual battle." After Hart finished announcing, we all went to get our weapons as Cato stood beside Hart. Vidia was the first to be graded so we all sat down and watched her use her poison darts. There were 30 dummies scattered along the matted area and each trainee will be given one minute to knock down as many dummies as we can and whoever knocks down the most dummies will battle with Cato.

Vidia strapped on a leg belt will about 10 poison darts and another belt strapped across her torso with 20 darts. She played her long, silver, metal straw with her fingers as she waited for Hart's signal to start. Once the whistle was blown, Vidia pulled 3 poison darts and stuffed them inside the straw as she sprinted towards the dummies.

After her minute was up, Vidia got her darts back and her name and score flashed up the screens mounted to Quadrant 3's walls. She had knocked down 11 dummies all in all. Not bad for a 13-year old. Kreen went on with his snares and he had knocked down only 9 dummies, automatically making him the last place for the week. "Calliope," Hart announced. "You're up."

Calliope stood up with her spear in one hand and she maintained a big proud smile as she stood still, waiting for Hart's signal. Once Hart blew his whistle, Calliope sprinted and threw her spear right through a dummy's head, piercing through it and another dummy behind it. She then pulled up 3 knives from each hand which I suppose, was strapped unto her legs even before the training has started. She jumped up and flipped as she threw all 6 knives and it pierced through different parts, knocking down 4 more dummies.

My eyes squinted with anger as I watched her pull her spear out of the first 2 dummies she had knocked down. Then it hit me. She used my tactic! This is unfair! How could she learn my tactic so fast?

She threw her spear again, pulled 3 knives, and repeated the tactic again. This is so frustrating! I turned to Cato and saw him smirking impressively at Calliope. I looked back. "Gosh, Clove! Why are you all so red all of a sudden?" Kreen said, making me conscious of him shaking me. "Oh," I said as I tried to regain myself."It's nothing."

The whistle blew again, signaling Calliope's time. Calliope gathered her weapons, walked passed by, flashing me a mischievous grin while wiping her sweat. "Clove?" Hart called. "Are you ready?" I took a deep breath and stood up before Hart.

I need to beat Calliope.

* * *

_**Heyyy! So, I made some new characters and last names for Cato and Clove! Hope you love this! Enjoy and please don't forget to review! I really would love to hear from you! :)**_

* * *

_******Hello! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I will continue writing about Clato and I hope you guys will stay tuned! I've just recently started I am Clove's sequel, I am Cato. Check it out here: s/8608242/1/I-am-Cato :)**_


	3. The Weekly Charts

_You have to regain yourself, Clove. You can beat Calliope's score even with just 10 knives and your flexible self. You can formulate a new tactic to finish it off._

I stood still and tightened my grip on my knives as I waited for Hart's whistle. I stared at all the dummies in the room as I formulated plans in my head. It's best to start at the middle so that I can throw knives in every direction. That way I can still hit it through dummies even without caring where it'll land. Hart blew his whistle, and upon hearing it, I felt adrenaline rushing through my body and into my legs, making me jolt towards the middle part of the many rows of dummies in just seconds. I had thrown 2 of my knives at dummies, and both of the knives landed on the heart areas. I've only got 10 knives, so I once again sprang up the air. This time, I swiveled up high while releasing all of my knives with my eyes squinted. Upon reaching the ground, I caught sight of the knives and it had stabbed 7 dummies. 7 knives were pierced through the heart areas, and 3 knives missed the dummies.

"15 seconds!" Hart announced.

I sprung up and got 4 knives back and sprang towards the bundle of dummies neatly arranged behind me. I couldn't risk wasting time in throwing so I used the knives to cut, stab, and pierce through different dummies in every direction.

"3…"

I kicked a dummy down on the floor, stabbed it with my last knife.

"2..."

I panicked so I didn't pull out my knives any longer. I attacked a dummy, bringing it to the floor. I took a tight grip on the chin and temples and twisted it, making the head come off.

Hart finally blew his whistle and I stood up to see that I had knocked down 15 dummies all in all. Kreen applauded as Vidia cheered my name. "Well done, Clove." Hart congratulated. I walked back, panting, as I took sight of Cato grinning with amazement and clapping. My name flashed up on the screen and I had made it to second place. I couldn't help but to be overwhelmed and Vidia gave me a hug and Cato patted my back.

"Break time for 10 minutes." Hart announced as he went out of Quadrant 3. "Wow, Clove! That was beyond amazing!" Vidia exclaimed. "Aha, thanks, Vid." I thanked as I walked away and sat on a bench. I opened a bottle of water and pretty much sucked the everything up. "Great one you had up there, Clove." I looked and and saw Cato with his blonde hair and blue eyes looking down at me. I smiled. "Thanks, Cato."

He chuckled. "No problem. Great tactic you had up there. Have you been practicing that?"

"Nope," I said proudly."I did it on the spot."

"Wow, I'm impressed," He said while nodding. "I'm challenged."

"Ha, you better be." I joked. He gave me a smile and walked away.

After the break, Hart had all the dummies to be set aside, and had me and Cato stand in front of each other, with gears strapped up all over our bodies. "This should be easy." Cato announced. "I'll try to be easy on you."

"Ready…" Hart started.

"Don't be too confident, Cato." I snapped back. "Who knows? You might want me to be easy on you."

"Set…"

I took a deep breath

Hart blew his whistle and next thing I know, Cato was running towards me and was about to smack my face. I lunged sidewards making Cato miss his target. I tumbled forward and stood up in a flash, making myself stand behind Cato. I then regained strength in my left arm and smacked his back with my elbow and kick, causing him to trip and almost kneel down. Out of nowhere, Cato pulled my leg, making my face hit flat on the mat hard. "What now, Clove?" He teased. He propped himself up and he pulled me up and held me up on his shoulder, about to throw me hard on the matted floor. Before he was about to throw me, I intertwined my legs around his waist and squeezed it, making him release the grip he had on my arms. I landed on my arms and I quickly sprung up and made my way towards the wall. Cato was chasing me really fast but I I got to push myself against the walls, making me flip on air and I kicked him forcefully. Cato lost his balance and fell on the floor, and I sat on him and pinned him to the floor.

"That was easy." I announced.

"Don't be too happy yet." Cato answered back. Out of consciousness, Cato smacked my stomach aside, making me the one pinned on the floor. Before he could sit on me, I jumped up and locked his head between my arms. I pulled his right arm backwards, causing him much pain. The whistle blew one last time, and before I knew it, I had beaten Cato Tylk.

I stood up and saw my name flash up the screen on first place.

"Clove!" Vidia called from behind my back, I just kept on walking towards the big doors of Quadrant 3. "Wait up!"

"What do you want?" I asked. I stopped walking and saw her make her way towards me. "Nothing," She replied. "You were awesome! What you did was out of this world! I can't believe you had beaten Cato!"

"Uh-huh." I replied carelessly while nodding. "Well, I'm off now."

As I make my way outside of the Nut, I tugged my hair up into a bun, and waited for my hovercraft to come and pick me up, since my house is way across the whole District 2. "Clove," I heard a voice call my name from behind me. I took off my aviators and caught sight of the big and fit Cato Tylk. "Uh, hey!" I greeted with a smile.

"I can't believe what you just did up there." He started.

"I know," I explained. "I'm so sorry."

He looked at me and puzzled. "What?" He asked. "Why are you saying sorry? You deserved it! You did all you can to top Calliope. And you did kind of impressed me up there." He shot me a grin.

I felt blood rushed to my cheeks. "Oh," I said. "Thanks."

The hovercraft finally arrived and as it landed, I made my way towards it, leaving Cato alone. "Oh wait." I said. I turned back and saw that Cato was still there looking at me. "Hey, Cato!" I shouted. His face began to pull focus. "Are you going to this year's District Soirée?"

Oh wow, I went out really soft with how I talked. That rarely happens.

The District Soirée is held 2 weeks before the Hunger Games reaping begins. Elites from different parts of District 2 attends this party and socialize. Since my father is the District Mayor, I'm one of the people who's always present in the District Soiree. Our family hosts the party ever since, which is why we have close connections with the other elites.

"Yeah," He answered. "Of course."

"Okay! See you there!" I flashed a smile, turned back, and entered the hovercraft.

* * *

**OHH THE FIRST CLATO MOMENT. :') I cannot... :))**

**How do you guys like it? There's more to come! **

**Enjoy and Review please!**


	4. District Soiree

_"6…5…4…3…2," Cladius Templesmith announced over the amplifiers of the arena. 24 tributes are all around the Cornucopia and ready to attack unto the gears and weapons gathered at the heart of the Cornucopia. This is where the bloodbath starts. "…1. Let the games begin!"_

_I glanced over to my right and saw Cato standing still on his place, wearing lavish Capitol clothes and appeared to be smiling mischievously at the tributes. I started running towards a bag of knives when the place suddenly changed into the Nut. I then caught sight of Hart standing in front of me in his usual black training suit. "I know your little secret." He whispered, "If I were you, I'd break it off." I tried to touch Hart but my hand went through. I whispered the words, 'What?' and then I realized Hart was just a hologram made by the Gamemakers. Seneca Crane was there shouting at my face and I couldn't hear anything. I shrinked. I tried crying for help but my words came out differently. I became a mutt._

I realized I was grasping on one of my feather pillows as I sprang up to sit. It was just a dream. I stood up and glanced at the wide window in front of my bed. The window stretches up in all sides, making the whole wall in front of my bed open. Stars sprinkled up above and the sight of our huge garden appeared. The garden is well lit with lavish lights tonight since it's the District Soirée. _The District Soirée! _I gave my head a shake and ran to the porch of my room in my metallic silver night dress, not sure of what (or who) I was looking for.

After much time on the porch, my family's designer went to my room to fetch me and get me ready for the party. Her name is Pagiole and she looks way younger than she really is. She basically know me more than anyone else in the house. Even my father. She has been making dresses for me and she never fails to make me look stunning.

After hours of preparing, my father brought me out to introduce me to the people, even if they clearly know me (since I'm at every District Soiree). Oh you guys know me, I'm a snob and over confident, so I flashed a smile, feeling like a pretty girl from the Capitol. After being introduced, I went with my dad and we met up with his adviser, Cato's father. He's fussing all about how great his son would be in the Hunger Games and this annoys my father all the time, so he counters him with me being better than Cato and that I had beaten him during the training. I pay little attention to him and go look around, again, not sure of what I'm looking for. After a while, I caught sight of Calliope and Kreed in the crowd. Kreed is in a gold suit, while Calliope is in a long blue dress. I still look better no matter how much she tries. Hah. Celix Tylk then arrives, but no Cato. Damn it. It's Cato whom I've been looking or the whole time. Celix went to meet up with us and thank god he asked me to come with him. I've been dying to get away from Damion and my father.

We stood at the side where the drinks and food were at. Celix kept talking about him having been hired to train Peacekeepers and all - clearly proving his strength and all. I rolled my eyes every time he tries to flex his muscles, so he tries to change the topic to get my attention. "So, anyway," He starts again, this time in a deep voice. "I heard you topped the training charts." I regained myself upon hearing this and I effortlessly beamed a bright smile. "Yeah," I answered. "It's about time I become the top." Celix smiles at me and nods approvingly. "Who would have the strength to beat you?" He says with a smirk. I laughed, "Calliope, I guess. Wait, what do you mean?"

"Why would Cato beat such skilled and stunning girl as you?" Celix answered with ease. He drinks from his glass and continues. "Especially when he's crazy about the girl."

_Wait, what? _My eyes popped wide open and I stood there frozen. "Celix," I heard a voice from behind me. "The Mayor wants to speak to you." I turned around. Shit. It was Cato.

Celix said farewell to me and sent me a mischievous smile and a wink. He walked away, leaving me and Cato alone.

* * *

_**Hello! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I will continue writing about Clato and I hope you guys will stay tuned! I've just recently started I am Clove's sequel, I am Cato. Check it out here: s/8608242/1/I-am-Cato :)**_


	5. You Are My Sweetest Downfall

"What?" I stared at Cato bitterly. "Nothing." He replied cockily. A short, but awkward, silence bewildered us until my father's voice from afar ended the silence. "Clove!" He called while giving me a gesture. "And it's time." I say in monotone voice. I started walking (more like strutting. Hah.) as I ignore Cato even if he was even there. I walk passed the crowd and passed Calliope and her 'posse'. To my surprise, she shot me a very vicious stare. I just raised my right eyebrow and continued walking. Sometimes that girl's just plain insecure. I don't know if it's my dress, hair, or skill she's jealous about. If both of us were in the Hunger Games, I'd throw every single knife I have at her. I don't care if I get killed. I'd slay that she-devil any day.

I met up with my father and he ordered me to meet up with our stylist right away for my presentation. This is what my father makes me do every district soirée. Famous people from the Capitol would attend the soirée and my father would lead them all into this auditorium we have at home and he'd have me do something to amaze them. I hated it and I always will. I find it useless, since I know I'll win even if I didn't have them. I'm 15 and this is the fifth time I'm doing this stupid thing. And you know what's worse? I have to act sweet and adorable. It get's on my nerve all the time, but since my father keeps using his famous excuse ('You're mother's a natural and I doubt that you can't do it.'), I have to do it. Since this year's Hunger Games is going to be my game, my father made me work twice as hard on how I will impress my possible sponsors this year. I hear Cato's going to be volunteering this year, too. And I don't know if I'm happy about it or not. There's just this little part of me that wants him, but the part of me which wants to beat him is bigger.

I nodded as my dad gave me instructions about my presentation. "So what's your big presentation this year, huh, prima donna?" Cato's asks from behind me in a cocky tone, obviously mocking me. I looked back at him and glared. "What's it to 'ya, sword boy?" I retorted. Good save, Clove. Good save. "Relax, I was kidding," He laughs. "You're just too serious at times, prima donna. Don't you know that?"

I rolled my eyes and went for the stairs. Cato went behind me and followed. "Okay, wait," I stopped walking and turned to him. "Why are you following me? Will you just go back and be with your whatever?" He laughed, making me more than annoyed. "I'm serious, Cato. Just go-"

"And waste seeing you annoyed by how those Capitol people who adore you're 'sweetness'?" He replies with a smile. "Never." I shrugged. Okay, fine. I went to change my clothes, hair, and makeup, and met up with him by the door of my bedroom. My hair was curled loosely and it flowed right down unto my chest. My dress is a simple, but elegant one, with a division which makes it look like I'm wearing a high waisted skirt, and the top was black while the rest of the bottom was a soft, patterned white. My lips were red, which made my whole look be more lush than it was. "You look….innocent." He teased. "Please, if your just going to do that, just go." I butted in.

We arrived at the auditorium, and the crowd were standing around a small, circular stage, with a white, clear piano. It was futuristic as the Capitol, as usual, but I hear it was a bit more formal back in time. It's just this boring instrument, boring people used to play with. My mother was a very good musician herself, and she used to play music at the Capitol, which made them love our district even more. I have inherited her talent in music, but I find it quite useless and boring, so I rarely pay attention to it. My father says I can use it to attract sponsors way before the reaping, which is why I'm playing the piano for them, and even worse, I'm going to sing too. Cato's father helped me as I propped up myself to the stage, transforming my facial expression and keeping a sweet smiling face towards the crowd. I sat down and placed my fingers unto the piano keys. My father comes up with a glass of wine and he started to introduce me, walks down the stage, and the lights dims giving the stage a brighter light. I started to play an old song which originated from the early humans:

_You are my sweetest downfall _

_I loved you first, I loved you first _

_Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth _

_I have to go, I have to go_

_Your hair was long when we first met _

_Samson went back to bed _

_Not much hair left on his head _

_Ate a slice of wonder bread_

_And went right back to bed _

_And the history books forgot about us _

_And the bible didn't mention us _

_And the bible didn't mention us_

_Not even once _

I glance to my right and caught sight of Cato and the rest of my co-trainees. To my surprise, Cato was smiling, but not his usual teasing smile. And of course, Calliope was her usual arrogant self. I continued singing this time, I glance at the people from the Capitol, and they were pretty much moved by my singing. I continued:

_You are my sweetest downfall _

_I loved you first, I loved you first _

_Beneath the stars came falling on our heads _

_But they're just old light, they're just old light_

_Your hair was long when we first met _

_Samson came to my bed _

_Told me that my hair was red _

_Told me I was beautiful and _

_Came into my bed _

_Oh I cut his hair myself one night _

_A pair of dull scissors in the yellow light _

_And he told me that I'd done alright _

_And kissed me till the morning light _

_The morning light_

_And kissed me till the morning light _

_Samson went back to bed _

_Not much hair left on his head _

_Ate a slice of wonder bread_

_And went right back to bed _

_Oh we couldn't bring the columns down _

_Yeah we couldn't destroy a single one _

_And the history books forgot about us _

_And the bible didn't mention us _

_Not even once _

_You are my sweetest downfall_

_I loved you first_

Loud applause surrounded me, and there were whistling, and cheering. I smile back to show some sweetness as the party continued and people scattered all around the place once again. I walk down the stage and my father brought me to his Capitol friends. "You sounded heavenly, dear." A woman with bright red hair greeted me. "I'd love to see you up in the Hunger Games and win." I smiled. This time, I meant the smile. Finally, someone agrees with my potential of winning! "Thank you." I replied sweetly with a prim smile. I receive a couple more compliments and I greeted them one last time, and left. Not knowing what to do next, I grabbed a glass of punch and headed to the front porch. I placed my glass and clutch on the ledge and watched the well-dressed crowd downstairs. This is how I'll be when I become a victor. Parties every time, and I'll always be the center of attention. I smiled with contentment. I know this is what my father would want me to be too. Ever since my mother died, he's been using me to be closer to the people from the Capitol, and establishing a good relationship with them, for the sake of my district. My mother has been this socialite whom everybody loved in the Capitol, and because of what she and my father has established together with those famous Capitol people, our district is the most favored one. I'm not surprised my father makes me follow what my mother used to do. "You looked very beautiful out there, prima donna."

I dragged myself to look back. "What do you want, Cato?" I said without interest. "Oh wow, you're fun to talk to lately." He crossed his arms. "Will you just stop it, Cato?" I almost shouted. His face fell blank. "I know what this is, Cato." I accused. "You know what?" He raised his eyebrow and grins. He stays by the arch of the door, this time, leaning against it. "Oh you know what." I replied. "You're making Celix brainwash me into thinking you like me. So what? so you can beat me, once we volunteer at the Hunger Games?" His face transformed and started to look confused. "Brainwash?" He asked with confusion. I nodded angrily. He stood up straight once again ad crossed his arms. He shoots an upset look at me. "Clove, Celix wasn't brainwashing you. And I'm not trying to trick you." His deep blue eyes stared straight unto mine. I stuttered. "I-I-I don't know what to say." I stared at the floor and waited for a response. "I'm going." I turned to grab my clutch, leaving my drink, and walked towards the door. I was about to walk passed Cato, when he blocks the door with his right arm and leaned against the opposite side. He shot me a cocky stare for a moment, and I closed my lips shut, making sure I won't clamor.

He pushed my right shoulder with his left hand against the wall, and with what he did, I knew what was going to happen next. He bent down a little and his lips met mine. I could't believe what was happening, but I closed my eyes, and next thing I knew, my lips locked onto his. We exchanged kisses as I was pinned to wall and his both arms were between me and against the wall, making sure I wouldn't go anywhere else.

And I didn't. And I don't know why. And then I'm back on my feet. I grabbed both sides of his shoulders and pushed him away. At one point, I'm confused. And at the same time, I feel like something inside me has been fulfilled. I sat down on the glass bench, bent over, and stared at the marble floor. "Oh no," Cato starts. "What's wrong now, prima donna?" I stared at him. I stared at him for a long time, hoping he'd realize what I've just realized. But he didn't. He just stared back at me with his beautiful blue eyes. "Cato," My voice was a bit scratchy. "This shouldn't be. You know it. This is just going to make things complicated and -"

"I still did it." He continued. "I know." Tears blurred my eyes and I couldn't see clearly. "Don't yo get it, Clove? Don't you get what all of this is?" I couldn't process any answer, so I just looked down. "I wouldn't have done it if I cared for the games. If I cared about winning." His voice sounded gentle. "But no, Clove. I did it. And you know why?" I looked up hoping for something. "Why?" I mouthed.

"Because you're all that I ever cared about. You're more important than me becoming a victor."

Upon hearing those words, my eyes couldn't restrain my tears any longer. It ran down my cheeks and unto my lips. Cato wiped it off with his hand and pressed his lips once again against mine.

* * *

_**For those who have no idea what Clove just sang, it's Samson by Regina Spektor- One of the perfect songs for Clato! Enjoy the Clato moments and review please! :) xx**_

* * *

_**Hello! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I will continue writing about Clato and I hope you guys will stay tuned! I've just recently started I am Clove's sequel, I am Cato. Check it out here: s/8608242/1/I-am-Cato :)**_


	6. What Happens Next?

It's been a week since the District Soirée, and Cato and I grew closer really fast. No one else knew about it but the two of us. I'd ditch the hovercraft after every training and I'd be with Cato. Cato brings out the best of me, and believe it or not, I smile when I'm with him. I'm his and he's mine. We go together like a lock and a key. Just yesterday, Cato brought me to this hill top where he used to stay and relax, and sometimes, practice his sword fighting. He taught me a few tricks with his sword and I taught him a few of mine. We try to make sure no one finds out, especially his dad, Celix, Calliope, and of course, my dad. My dad left right after the soirée and went to the Capitol for a meeting together with the other district mayors. That leaves me a bit of freedom.

I drew out a random book from Cato's glass shelf and brought out a book about martial arts. I smirked. Everything he owns are all connected to him being very vicious. I sashay back to his unorganized bed and buried the bottom half of my body with his warm white comforter. He scooted closer to me and played with my hair as I read his little book. I tilt to him and saw his face smiling and his dreamy blue eyes were locked unto mine. "What?" I asked with a smile. I closed the book shut and sat up, waiting for him to answer me. "Nothing," He grinned. "You look so different when you smile."

I got a bit confused, and shoved him playfully. "I meant it as a compliment." He answers quickly. I nodded. "Yeah right." I retorted. He sits up too and he turns my face to his direction. "I'm serious." He explains. "You look way more beautiful than you are when you're smiling." I giggled. "If I find out you are kidding," I teased as I pushed him unto the pillow and sat on him, keeping or faces close to each other. "I might just chop you off into bits, Tylk." We both laugh. "Just for the record, Miss Eryx, I wasn't kidding one bit." I grinned and he pulled me in and reached a kiss. An approaching but distant sound of shoes taps louder and louder that I sprang my arms and pushed Cato away immediately. "Cato!" I hear Celix coming and Cato and I bolted up quickly. "What will we do?" I whispered worryingly. Without an answer, Cato grabbed my hand and drove me up inside his closet. "Stay there, okay?" I nodded. Cato sat back down on his bed, pretending to read his martial arts book. "Cato," Celix arrives. "Have you seen Clove?"

"What?" Cato pretends to sound uninterested. "Why are you asking me?" I move to a more comfortable position and peeked again. "Well you've been with her all day at the Nut," He looks around quizzically. "What's that on your cheek?" Oh my god. It was my lipstick! It made a stain on his cheek! I hugged my knees and buried my head unto my arms. The smell of Cato's clothes lingered and it smelled like those perfume boys would wear. "Oh," Cato says. "I needed to shut Calliope up." Celix laughed. "That girl's really into 'ya, huh?" Celix teases. "Nice move." Cato chuckles. "Yeah." He replied. Celix asks Cato to tell me that he's looking for me and leaves without hesitation. I wait a little while, until Cato opens up the closet for me once again. "What was that all about?" I asked in a accusing manner. He helps me get out and I sit back on his bed. I shoot him a glare and he smiles at me. "Oh someone's jealous." He teases as he grabs my waist and pulls me up. I don't answer. "Oh c'mon, Clove," Cato starts. "Everyone know's how crazy she is about me. And she's the only excuse I can use." I look at him blankly. "And besides, she's not the girl I'm in love with," I stare at him a bit softly now. " The girl who throws knife cleverly is the one I love."

I punch him in the arm and gave him a smile. "You and your lame excuses." I teased and stuck my tongue out.

The sun rose and me and Cato walked to my house. His house isn't that distant from my house so we decided to walk home. "Cato." I called. Cato looked at my quickly. "What happens next?" I ask. His face fell blank again. "What do you mean?" He asks. "I said, 'What happens next?'" I repeated. "What happens to us? In the Games?" He knew what I was thinking. This year is the year when his father, him, my father, and I have agreed upon that we will volunteer as tributes in the Hunger Games. It only means that I will come to a point that I will have to kill him…or he'll kill me.

We stopped walking. "We can't just you know…" I stared at the floor. "You'll have to…kill me." We both fell silent. The wind was loud as ever and the sound of trees lingered my ears. I pulled my sleeves down to give warmth to my arms. "Clove," He says in a soft tone. "I won't kill you."

"That's impossible," I replied. "There can only be one victor, Cato. You've been wanting to be one ever since."

"and you have too!"

"Oh let's just face it, Cato." I argued. "I have no chance of winning against you. Sure, I may have beaten all the other trainees back in the Nut, and I may have beaten you once, but I don't have the _guts_ to kill you."

"and so do I."

"Then what are we going to do?" I almost lost patience that I tears flooded my eyes. Cato pulled me in and hugged me tightly. "I've got a plan." He whispers. I pushed back and stared at him. Upon staring for about five seconds, I realized what his plan was. "No, Cato." I argued again. "I'm not going to let you not volunteer. You've been wanting this since forever!"

"No," He cuts me in. "You're the one who's not going to volunteer."

I nodded carelessly. "Is it okay?" He asks. Cato is a year older than me, which means that he has more experience than me. He's finished training already, but his father insists on continuing. "I don't know…" I almost whispered. "What will I tell my father? He's counting on me Cato."

"I know," He exclaims. "but let's be honest. I have more chance of winning. You still need one more year. You can act weak and let the others top you." Anger runs through my veins. "Let them top me?" I argued. "Cato, I have worked really hard to reach my rank. I've been working for it really hard. My father's probably going to be disappointed when he finds this out. People are expecting me to win this thing."

"I know. I just won't take it if I see you be killed."

"You think I'm that weak?" I said as I pushed him. "I'm don't! I don't okay?" He explains. "What if we're just not strong enough, huh? It's better to die than see you be gone first. I've seen how District 1 has been training, Clove. I went there with my father for an important meet up, and I've seen how vicious they are. I don't want to be harsh, but, if there's someone who can kill them here, it's me."

"Can we just walk home?" I say. I want to end this argument so badly. "Okay, fine. I'll think about it. I'll tell you what I have decided tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow at training." I turned back and walked away.

* * *

_**Hello! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I will continue writing about Clato and I hope you guys will stay tuned! I've just recently started I am Clove's sequel, I am Cato. Check it out here: s/8608242/1/I-am-Cato :)**_


	7. Sticks and Stones

I make my way to the hovercraft and prepared myself for today's training. I barely slept since I've been thinking about what Cato and I had argued upon. I tightened my grip on my roll of knife collection and let myself fall deep into my mind.

_"Oh let's just face it, Cato." I argued. "I have no chance of winning against you. Sure, I may have beaten all the other trainees back in the Nut, and I may have beaten you once, but I don't have the guts to kill you."_

_"and so do I."_

I couldn't make up my mind. Becoming a victor has been my main goal all my life. This is what my father expects me of, too. I don't know why, but I've considered to do this for my mother whom I've never met as well. This is all I know I'm good at. Bringing pride and honor to my district is all I've ever wanted, and Cato shows up and ruins everything. He tells me I'm more important to him than the Games. He tells me he loves me. And by what he said, my whole mind has been changed. The part of me which wants him grew bigger that I couldn't even visualize him being killed by me. I lost the strength of killing him. I want him to win this Games and I'm okay to wait another year, but I'm terrified of what my father will tell me. I don't want to let him and my district down.

I arrive at the Nut and I saw Cato waiting for me outside. "Cato," I called as we walk inside. "I'm not going to volunteer." He nods and looks at me. "So what's our plan?"

"You go and train, I'll sabotage my score, you enter the Games, I'll get you more sponsors and you'll win." I said in monotone. "Are you sure you're okay with that?" He asks. I nod. "You've forgotten a little thing." I look up to him and ask, "What?" He flashes me his cocky smile. "I live in the Victors' Village with you." I smirked a little. "It's good to see you smile again." He teases. I walked passed him and started to get ready with my training.

To start off a new week, we have this mini competition among us, and the person who wins gets additional scores for the week. This is the chance to mess things up before the Games. The last week of training is the most crucial part of the whole training. If you pass, you can volunteer and if not, you'll have to continue training unless you're the one reaped and no one volunteers for you. I started the first two knife throwing contest by practically avoiding every dummy and I pretended to almost throw the knife at Hart. After the contest, Hart called me up in front of everyone. "Clove, what's happening to you?" Hart releases his disappointment. "The reaping day is next week. You can't fail this!"

"I'm so sorry, Hart." I reply. "I don't what's happening. I'm serious."

"Oh that' so sad, Clove!" Calliope says sarcastically. " I'd love to see you volunteer…too bad you're weak now."

"Aw, well I'd love to see you volunteer too, Calliope!" I retorted. "And I'd love to see you die."

Calliope was about to jump unto me, when Hart stops both of us. "Stop fighting!" He shouted. "Calliope, you're arrogance will just lead you to failure here." He turns to me and glares. "And Clove, I'm _very_ disappointed about this. Your father and I thought you're good enough to win this thing! I guess you won't be topping the charts this week." He walks out of the Quadrant and leaves us trainees. This only means that it's break time for us.

I feel really guilty now. Especially after Hart used himself and my father against me. I never wanted to disappoint him like this, since he knows I've given everything to be better ad better every training. I want to stop this, but whenever Cato comes to my mind, I'm suddenly up to surrender anything for the both of us. He's desperate to win. Even if he won't tell, I know he is. And I think I'm desperate for him. I shake my head a little and walk back to the locker room. Because of the anger and confusion being out of my range, I throw a knife and it pierced through the smooth wooden cabinet. I turn back and caught sight of Cato. "Anything wrong?" He asks. He caught sight of the knife pierced through the cabinets and looks at me with concern. "Clove…" He starts. "NO," I suddenly retorted. "No, Cato. I want to do this. No matter what you'll say, I won't volunteer so you'd win." Cato grabs both of my hands which makes me look at him seriously. "You can't keep doing things for me, Clove." He explains. "I know all of these are almost your life and if you can't let your score lower, then I'm okay about it. Happy in fact. You don't have to let go of everything just for me."

"But you are my everything." I say softly. "You are mine too." He answers. "That's why I want you to do what you're trained for. It would make me happy as well." I shoved him. "Seriously, Cato. I can do this." I pulled him closer and hugged him tightly.


	8. Best Abandon Ship

Days passed, and I continued on with the sabotage. Now, my father called me from the Capitol and guess what? He's really mad at my progress right now. I pulled out a red mat and spread it out. I sat on it and waited eagerly for Cato. I'm up on a hill a little near to the Nut. This is where Cato trains when he has spare time. I've been training here with him too sometimes. We made these wooden dummies and target boards. I check the time. He's almost an hour late. _Where could he be?_ I wondered. I unrolled my silver mat of knives and played with them as I waited. _Should I tell him what's happening? Are things not going to the way it should be? _

"Sorry I'm late." Cato apologizes from behind my back. I rolled my eyes. He's late for an hour and the sun's up and scorching! He made his way to the mat, sat beside me, and kissed my cheek. I stared flat on the ground. He pulled a little bit of my hair back behind my left ear and stared at me, trying to figure me out. "What's wrong?" He asks. I look at him and see a bruise on under his left eye. "It's…nothing. What's wrong with you?" I try not to be angry. He realizes that I was talking about his bruise so he smirked. "What?" I say in a annoyed tone. "Nothing," He chuckled. "You always look so serious-" I punched his arm lightly. He laughs. "So determined and so angry!" He teased. I shook my head playfully and looked away- trying to look annoyed.

"…but then, for just a minute, you smile… and it kills me." He says. I couldn't help but look back at him and smiled a little from the corners of my mouth. He smiles back cockily. "You still haven't told me what happened to that." I say as I gestured to his bruise. "It's nothing." He explains. "I just…got punched…in the face…by…Celix."

"What?" I said with confusion and disbelief. "Why would Celix do that? Did you tell your father?" I didn't even got to pay attention to his compliment.

"No." He replies. "Celix will tell that you're not going to volunteer because of me." I couldn't believe it. How did Celix know? Anger filled me up so fast that I sprang up with a knife from my silver mat and slanged it straight to the bullseye of a wooden dummy. "I knew this was happening!" I almost stuttered. "How in the world did Celix find out?" I glared at him. "Calliope." He almost whispered. "She found out and she told Celix."

Before Cato could even stand up, I went down sprinting back to the Nut. "Clove! Wait!" I hear him call. He runs after me, but I'm too far to catch up to. I arrive at the Nut and made my way to the elevator and to Quadrant 3. Cato catches up and blocks the elevator door. "What are you doing?" I panicked. He grabs my hand and tries to pull me out. "Let go of me, Cato!" I shouted. I've never shouted at Cato before. It felt good but at the same time, it made me feel quite guilty. He hesitates and steps inside as well, still not letting go off my hand. "I know you're mad." I look away. "Look at me." I feel anger and pain in his voice. This isn't the usual Cato. The one who's always cocky and vicious. I feel something wrong about him. I look at him, but not straight to his eyes, but his lips. "Stop this. Stop bringing your anger out and attempting to change things by threatening Calliope." Wow, he read me way too fast. "What am I going to do then, huh, Cato? What?" I raised the tone of my voice. "You're just going to make Calliope mad. Remember, Celix knows. Forget about Calliope. Celix is the bigger problem. Try to let her go for now." The elevator door opened and I shoved Cato aside and still went out to look for Calliope. _I'm not convinced._ I strolled through the halls and finally, I caught sight of Calliope trotting as she drinks from a metal bottle. I slapped her bottle away, and dragged her to the wall with my left arm pinning her neck against the wall. "What the hell are you trying to do, huh?" I shouted to her face. "Are you trying to ruin everything so you'll get your way to Cato? Huh? Why can't you just stay your little hell-cat nose from everything I do?" I yanked out a knife which was strapped on my right thigh and stuck it to her to threaten her. "I'm not afraid to kill someone. Even before the Games."

To my surprise, she wasn't threatened at all. In fact, she chuckles. "What a skillful tactic you have there, little Clove." She says. " What are you gonna do? Slit my throat?" I tightened my arm against her neck. "That won't make any difference." She whispers. "Celix already knows and guess what? You're father too." Cato appears, grabs my waist, and pulls me away from Calliope. He was too strong and I felt so weak from what Calliope said. Calliope props her self up and crosses her arms together. "I'm sure you're fathers will find out soon…anytime this day." She defends. "I did the right thing here. District 2 has been expecting you two to volunteer anyway, right? I wonder what their reaction will be when they found out that little Clover over here can't stand killing her Cato." She walks passed us and we remained frozen. I give up. This isn't going to be any better. Tears filled up my eyes again. _How could you feel so weak every time it's about you and Cato, Clove? _I shove Cato's arms and walked back to the hill.

The big doors of the Nut opened up and once I step unto the streets, tears couldn't hold on anymore that it ran down my cheeks sprinkled with light freckles. I wipe them away quickly before anyone could see. I climbed up the stairs made by bid plies of rock and I hear Cato's footsteps behind me. "Clove, wait." He says with concern. I ignore him until we reached to the top where the big red mat sat. I knelt down and arranged my knives unto my silver mat. "Clove." He calls once again. I stand up and pulled out the knife which I threw to the wooden dummy. "Clove. Answer me. Please." He begs. I turned back and stare at him. "You know what Cato? Let's just forget about this. I thought everything's going to work out…That we're going to work out-"

"It will be, Clove. Just-"

"It won't Cato!" I shouted. "It will never be! You know, let's just forget about us. Let's just do what we're made for. You and I will never be… No matter how hard each of us try…" My knees felt weak and I fell on the ground on my knees. Cato pulls me up and I buried my face unto his shirt. "I'm sorry, Cato." I say in a muffled sound. "We can't be." I pulled back and grabbed my mat. I stared at his eyes and I realized that I made him speechless. "I need to volunteer. It's what I'm made for." I say with a scratchy voice. " I can't kill you…but I might have to. Somehow." I turn back and walk away.

* * *

**Don't you just love Clato? I ship them so bad. :') xxxx**


	9. The Reaping

_You are my sweetest downfall _

_I loved you first, I loved you first _

_Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth _

_I have to go, I have to go_

_Your hair was long when we first met _

The old song I sang at the soirée haunted me in my sleep. The moment where I experienced a glimpse of what it would mean to be famous. The moment where I gained possible sponsors. The moment when my father introduced me proudly. The moment where I sang the song which I think was for Cato. The way the song went well to my story. My father used to tell me that this song was one of my mother's most favored songs. This song brought her to my father. This song made them fall in love. It's crazy though, because this song was about a biblical character from way before. His name was Samson. He fell in love with this beautiful girl named Delilah, but Delilah betrayed him and cut his magical hair which gave him supernatural strength. In this story, though, it showed Delilah's side of the story- and they added a twist. It was like Delilah was already in love with Samson before he even loved her back. Before she cut his hair. It was like Delilah did it so everyone would stop trying to capture Samson. It was like she wanted to stop people from making a fool out of both of them, so they could finally have their love story. In the end, she was able to do it, but nobody really payed attention to them. They became unknown lovers.

_Oh we couldn't bring the columns down _

_Yeah we couldn't destroy a single one _

_And the history books forgot about us _

_And the bible didn't mention us _

_Not even once _

I shakes the song out of my head until I finally got back on my knees. The reaping day. I scowled at myself. I hate how people cry themselves out during this time. Every child seemed to be frightened. Fear? I lost those kinds of feeling. Fear and love were long gone for me. I've been molded like a rock. There are some feelings that I'm made to be immune to. This is why I get up every reaping day without even a little bit of fear. I was, am, and will always be ready for this. Pagiole comes in to fetch me and helps me get ready for the reaping day. My day.

_"I wouldn't have done it if I cared for the games. If I cared about winning." His voice sounded gentle. "But no, Clove. I did it. And you know why?" I looked up hoping for something. "Why?" I mouthed. _

_"Because you're all that I ever cared about. You're more important than me becoming a victor." _

I shook my head again and tried to forget about it as I bathe. About Cato. About us. Pagiole primps me up and ties my hair up in a ponytail which sat high on top off my head. She made me wore this white fitted top that had a small diamond-shaped slit in front. The slit at the back part almost showed of half of my back and covered with this see through material. I wore a tight, glossy black pants and the boots I wear when I train. I love how reaping days at 1 and 2 aren't as drastic as the others. Actually, it's not drastic at all. It's like everyone else are participating so well because most victors come from us.

I rode a car with my father to the square, and I avoided all of his small talks. I know that he probably knows about _it_ now. I line up to get my blood sample taken without hesitation. "Oh hello, Miss Eryx." The man said as he gestures to my hand. I look up and it's one of the peacekeepers whom my father helped. It was Dash. "Hello, Dash." I greeted back. "I'm expecting to see a good show up there, miss Eryx!" He says as he pricks my finger. I scowled. "You better be." I whispered as I walk away. See? Everyone's expecting me to volunteer and give a good show. I make my way to the group of 15-year olds and I caught Cato being his usual cocky self back where the 16-year olds are. I looked away. The escort then arrived and they started to make us watch this video from the Capitol. I payed no attention to it since it's the same video being played every year. The escort starts of with a "Happy Hunger Games!" greeting and I smirked. She then on, moved to the reaping ball and brought out a small piece of paper. "Sylvia Willows." She called. I know that girl. She was that 16-year old good for nothing loser who can't even pass one bit of the training. I've trained with her once, but she dropped out since she barely couldn't even stab a dummy because of her "oh-so-genuine-personality". I announced that I volunteer and everyone clapped as I walked towards the stage. Once I passed Sylvia, she grabs my arms and runs up to me. "Uh, don't touch me!" I complained. "I'm sorry," She apologizes as she lets go of my arm. "Thank you for volunteering for me." I chuckled. "I didn't volunteer for you. I volunteered because I'm trained for this." I rolled my eyes and walked away. The escort helps me up to the stage and she draws the mic towards me. "Now what's your name, dear?" she asked. "Clove Eryx." I replied proudly. She congratulates me and I ignored her. She draws out another paper from the reaping bowl (this time for the boys) and Cato volunteers. "There you have it!" She announces as she touched our shoulders. "District 2's tributes! Please shake hands and we'll get on to the train after you say farewell to your families."

_You are my sweetest downfall _

_I loved you first, I loved you first _

_Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth _

I look away and shake his hand. I try not to think about him as we walk inside the Justice building.

"You have 3 minutes." The peacekeeper announced. I sat down the red velvet sofa and wait for the people who will say farewell to me. I'm in this room where a tribute stays to say farewell to important people in their life. I'm given 3 minutes to do that. "It's finally here! You're finally here!" Pagiole chanted as she enters the room. She swivels and squeezes me tight. I push her away gently and noticed her glassy eyes. "What?" She asks innocently. "Stop crying." I ordered. She giggles and her tears fell. "I'm not crying…I'm just proud of you," She says. "I know you will win and I'm very much proud to have worked for you." My father came in and hugged me as well. "You can do this, Clove," My father says. "I know you can. Go up there and make me and your mother proud." I smiled a little. "I will."

They left even before the time was up. Vidia and Kreen followed. Hart as well. When my minutes were up, I stood up and gathered the gifts I got. Vidia gave me cookies, Kreen gave me a small figurine of me which he sculpted, and my dad and Pagiole gave me my silver mat of knives. My best knives. I don't even know if they'll confiscate this from me or not. "Hey." I turned back and saw Cato opening the door quietly. He's fitter than the last time I saw him. "Why are you here?" I argued.

"I know you don't want to talk to me," He explains. "Can we at least be allies?"

I scowled. "What's the point of having an ally when there can only be one victor?" I said conceitedly. "No thanks." I try not to meet with his eyes as I walk pass him and outside the room.


	10. Train Mayhem

"Here we are!" The escort said. Her name turned out to be Carta Green. I step inside the train and diamond chandeliers hung from the ceiling. _My place. _I smirked. This is seriously my place. "Oh we've got quite fitter and stronger tributes this year!" Enobaria greets. "We always do right?" I smirked as I nodded. "I'm Enobaria." She introduces herself to us. I know her. Enobaria. She's the victor of the 62nd Hunger Games. She's the victor I liked the most. She ripped open the throat of the tribute from 8 in the Games. Cato introduced himself to Enobaria and she grins. Her teeth were so pointy, almost like fangs, and they had gold at each of its tips. "Clove Eryx." I introduced as she shakes my hand. Carta assists Cato into another room and Enobaria and I sat down. This is the time each tribute talks to his or her mentor before training. "Clove Eryx, eh?" She asks. "Mayor's daughter?" I nodded with pride. "Your mother from 60th? She was great." I'm flattered. People say that I'm as skilled as my mother. Did I mention she was a victor? no? Well, she threw knives just as I did. And I'm sure I'll win just as she did. When she and the boy tribute from 1 were left, she sliced the boy into bits. Slowly. People say I'm just as vicious as her. Which I think is true. We have the same dark hair and green eyes as well. "So where are you good at?" She assesses. "I throw knives. I can plan how to attack someone in very different ways at the point. I never miss when I throw." I say proudly. She flashes her fangs with amazement. "I can tell that you're going to be in a good place in the Games, miss Eryx." She assures. "I guarantee that."

I stand up after she thanks me for sharing, and she called Cato for his turn. We met at the hallways to the bedrooms and our shoulders brushed against each other.

_You are my sweetest downfall_

_I loved you first_

I scowled at myself. These sudden flashes of that song has got to stop! I locked myself inside my room to rest for the afternoon.

"Ah good morning, Clove!" Carta greets while I close the door from my room. I'm still in my night gown and I barely slept. I sit down besides Carta and eat breakfast. "You have clothes in your closets. Get ready for the arrival later and you two will meet your prep team." Enobaria announces as she stirs her hot tea. "Say, you two are some skilled kiddos. Knife throwing and sword fighting skills aren't to be ignored in the Games. Therefore, I want the both of you to be allies for now-"

"Wait, what?" I pushed my chair backwards and stood up. "We can manage ourselves separately. You said we're skilled-"

"Yeah, but not skilled enough for me." She protested. "You two are surely the most vicious ones in the Games and everyone will be afraid of you two. Seeing the both of you as allies will make them even more afraid. You can take them down easier, and afterwards, you can take on each other."

Upon hearing the words, _take on each other_, I hear myself growl. "Is there anything wrong, Miss Eryx?" Enobaria questions and flashes her teeth at me. "Nothing," I reply arrogantly. "I just don't do alliances." I slapped my chair backwards and stormed out of the place. "Clove! come back here!" Enobaria looses her temper and storms out the opposite side. Great way to start the morning, eh?

I've locked myself up in my room and Carta has been begging me to go out for the passed hour. "Clove, please." She begs. "You've got to come out now! You still need to prepare for your arrival at the station! Open up now." She is so annoying! Being such a short-tempered person, I threw a knife at the door and I know that it's somewhere on Carta's eye level. "Goodness, Clove!" Carta retorted. "You've got to stop being arrogant right now or it'll send you off to a bad start in the Games! You almost stabbed my face!"

"I was trying to stab your face," I replied rudely. "Too bad it didn't. It was to keep your mouth sh-"

"You shut your little mouth there, Clove!" Enobaria scolds. "Stop talking like that and get the hell out! I tell you, your not going to win this thing with that damn attitude!" I hear murmurs of Carta, Cato, and Enobaria. I hear Carta's squeaky panicked voice and Cato's cocky angry voice. A loud thud on my door came out. Two more came after and the third one knocked my door to the floor. Cato shoved it open.

"Stay away, Tylk." I threatened as I pointed my knife at him. "Stay away. Or else-"

"Or else what?" He teases cockily as he leans at the door frame and turns to Carta and Enobaria. "I'll take care of this, guys." His perfectly cocky self made his orders shoot right through Enobaria and Carta as if he's the boss. I hate it when he goes well with people more than me, just because he's big and strong. "Put that down." He says then flashes a smirk. "It's as if you can kill me."

"I can." I defend as I point my knife again. He pushes the knife down. "You can't. I know you can't." My eyes fell confused and I stared at him, hoping for an answer, but he stares back. "Tributes! Get ready we're almost here!" Carta shouts from where I think is the dining room. "Get out." I ordered rudely. "I'm going to prepare now-" Cato slaps the knife away and grabs me by the waist. Before I even knew it, he reached in and kissed me. _Is he doing this to stop me from being so angered? Is he trying to confuse me to look weak in the Games? _Whatever he was trying to tell me, it's making me want for him too. We exchanged kisses until I got myself back on my feet and shoved him away. My eyes grew glassy and I didn't know whether it was confusion, relief, or anger. Whatever I felt, it was because of his kiss. Whenever we kiss, my mind mixes up and my emotions mix together. He smiled at me as if I'm alright with everything now. I slap his face real hard. "What was that for?" I question him accusingly. I held up another knife to finally stab him, but weakness creeped unto my veins and I dropped the knife. I rummage through my closet quickly, ignoring Cato as he talks, and storm out of the room.


	11. Chariot Ride to Hell

Once we arrive at the Capitol train station, people dressed like clowns scream from left to right. Some of them shouts mine and Cato's names. They're just pathetic. We arrive at the training center for the Games, and I was directed to this room which was plain grey in color and lights everywhere. There was this bed where they will ask you to lie down and they would work on you to make you look good. It's lighted as well. They seriously scrubbed my skin until it felt like a layer of it was gone. They trimmed my hair and dyed it, to show a brown which was almost similar to black. A girl with short blue hair looks at my and analyzes. She's the one working on my left leg. She looks at the other people from my prep team. "Lose the freckles." She orders. Something inside me woke up and I sprang up so quickly, even before they put anything on my face. "Wait, what?" I panicked. "How will you get rid of my freckles? What? You can't." They were about to pin me down when a girl with the same blackish hair as mine came into the room. She was dressed in a bright pink dress craved into a cube shape. Her hair was shorter on the other side and was curled out like crazy. "Don't lose the freckles." She orders. "We can use it so people will recognize her easily." She grabs a vial from the tray which contained all of the things they scrubbed on me and then gesturing it to the prep team. "What's that?" I asked cluelessly. "Get back down." The girl in bright pink says as her team pins me down.

After applying that cold, plasmic substance all over my face, the dried it out and rinsed my face for hair and makeup. "Okay, Clove. Before we head out to the chariots, I'm going to make a proper introduction of what your wearing." The girl in bright pink explained. I nodded. "I'm Victoria by the way. Anyways, I've designed this gladiator armor for District 2 since District 2 tributes never fail to be skilled in different kinds of weapons. Gladiators as well. Your headpieces are inspired by the victor's crown. Everybody knows that District 2 has the most wins on here. I'm very confident that your costumes will bring pride to 2." I nod in agreement. "I'm impressed. It's quite good this year." She smiled. "So is it alright to get to know you more before the Games?" I nod. "So what weapon are you most skilled in?"

"Knives. I throw them. Really far. And I never miss." I answer with pride. "Knives, eh?" She says. "Just like the victor from 60th. Loved that one." Her face lights up. I can tell she's a big District 2 tributes fan. I can tell it from her multicolored contact lens. "Well, She is my mother." I announced. She fell blank. "I can tell you're going to make this Games exciting this year, Clove!" She assures. "I can feel your cleverness." I smile. I love people who loves me and my knives.

Once we arrive at the grounds of the training center, black chariots stood everywhere. I see the tributes from 1 and trust me, they look like flamingos. The girl stares at me and analyzes my costume. "What are your costumes, 2? Fishes?" She teases. Bitch. I just, hate tributes from 1. "And what are you, _one_, strangled flamingos?" She rolls her eyes and walks away towards the boy from 1. "Oh wow. You look like me." Cato says in what else? a cocky tone. "We're supposed to dress in similar costumes, stupid." I retorted in monotone. He chuckles. "I'm kidding. You look great." He stares at me and I give him a glare. "If you don't stop, I'll seriously start a scene out there." I pull this wing-like part of his headdress closer angrily. "I'm not afraid to slit your throat out there, Tylk." I push it away and he chuckles once again. I ignored him. The big doors open and our chariots started running. Screaming Capitol idiots everywhere. Shouting names. Shouting my name. Shouting Cato's. Glimmer and Marvel, I hear. Those probably are the names of the flamingos from 1. 3 follows us and appears behind us. Then came 4…

7…

9…

11…

And then finally, Capitol people stood up and jumped up and down when 12 came out. What now? are there covered in coal again? I grimaced. I can't look back, or else, I will be outbalanced. We parade through the street and when we stopped, I took a chance to look back. Fire. 12's on fire. I scowled. Way to ruin our District's moment here. President Snow congratulated us and greets us a "Happy Hunger Games" and we head back inside. Victoria helps me go down the chariot and I see Cato glaring at 12. I know he's infuriated about 12's fire prop. I took off my headdress and wait for Enobaria to arrive. She arrives with an angry face. I think everyone's upset about 12 taking our spotlight. Even Victoria looked pissed. I don't care anyway. Once they're killed, the spotlight's ours. No, mine…ours…

Enobaria leads us to our place in the training center, and I went to my room (Which has barely a wall since big windows almost cover it.) and rest for the night. I recall the events which happened until today as I lay down.

Volunteered. Praised for knife throwing skills. Grew furious. Slammed the door. Door broke down. Attempted to kill everyone in the train. The _kiss_. The slap. The walkout. Prep team. Praised for knife throwing skills, again. Strangled flamingos. Gladiator headpieces. Attempt to slit throat. Chariot ride. 12 taking our spotlight. 12 being a possible threat.

Wow. Could this day get any better?

* * *

**Strangled flamingos. XD**


	12. Killing Moon

"…..Don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes. 10% from infection, 20% from dehydration. Exposure can kill you as easily as a knife." I made a twisted smile as Atala, the head trainer, explains. Anything related to knives satisfy my ego so much. After we were released, I walk to the rack of weapons. As I walked, I see Cato and the boy from district 1 laughing beside the racks. I see something silver hidden under a container of snares and ropes. I pull it out and it was my silver mat. I hugged it towards myself as if it were a baby. Happiness sank inside me. I open it and saw a small piece of paper with a loopy handwriting.

_Consider this as deal. You use this only if you follow everything I say. I've already told you the first thing to do._

Oh, it's from Enobaria, obviously. She wants me to make an alliance with Cato. Probably with the other Careers as well. I hurry to the station for knife throwing and started training. I threw a couple of times, and of course, I never missed. The trainer here even left me alone because he knows I can handle myself on this. "Oh well, what do we have here?" I hear a slightly deep and sarcastic voice. I look back, and Marvel was playing with my silver mat of knives. He leans on a dummy carved through a wall and tosses my mat up and down. "Get away from my mats if you don't want to be slain early." I threatened. He laughs like a dork who never met humans. "I'm only playing with it. Where did you get this anyway? Breaking the rules, Clove?" He kept on annoying me until I got fed up and I threw the knife I was holding. It landed on the wall- barely an inch away from his head. He glares as he stomps towards me with anger. He pokes my left shoulder. "Who do you think you are, huh?" He pushes me. "You think you're so clever?" He thrusts the knives I held and continued pushing me. I didn't even care. I saw how much he could handle his anger. Oh wait, he didn't handle it right one bit. That only means he won't be off to a good start in the Games. Someone nudges him away from me. "Dude, are you seriously that weak?" Cato teases while actually stopping Marvel from doing something worse. "She's just a girl, man. Let it go." Marvel cools down and Cato drags me to a corner. "What are you doin-"

"I saved you." He cuts in. "Now do me a favor and try to be less aggressive to the other Careers. You can scare other tributes but not Careers like us. We can get them later."

I butted. "We?" I laugh with full ego. "I know Enobaria sent you those. Now, if you don't want me to tell the trainers or even the game makers that you brought those here, just follow the plan. Alright?" He was holding unto my shoulders and I shoved them off. "Fine." I rolled my eyes and walked passed him. I release some tension from my far and tried to look less aggressive. I continue with my knife throwing. I shoot a knife straight through a dummy's heart. "Oh well, well, Clove. Mind teaching us a little bit of that?" Great. Now, the bitch from the flamingo district is here. "Oh come on, Glimmer." Marvel retorts with pride. "We can do that too." They both laugh and Cato catches up and stands beside Marvel. Glimmer walks away. "Hey, Clove, mind letting us play with your little knives?" He asks in a playful, but of course in a massive amount of cockiness, tone. I wave my hand to show that I wasn't interested, and they started playing with my knives. Marvel throws too high and hits the wooden wall of a dummy. Cato laughs. He threw his, and it landed on the head of the dummy. Not bad. I walk away with not interest, and proceed to another station, clearly to ignore them.

"Hey you took my knife!" I hear Cato. I leaned to my left to see what was happening ahead of the line. He was accusing the boy from 6 for taking his knife._ Wait. He doesn't own a knife. _I squinted my eyes and realized that Cato must have lost one or maybe the whole of my knives. I ignore for a moment since it was almost my turn to run through the training field. Geez. He's too much angered just for my knife. They have loads of knives here anyway.

_Oh I cut his hair myself one night_

_A pair of dull scissors in the yellow light_

_And he told me that I'd done alright_

_And kissed me till the morning light_

_The morning light_

_And kissed me till the morning light_

I brought myself back unto my feet when Atala shouts my name. I didn't realize it was my turn already, so I sprinted to catch up, and went up the field.

I sat down an oddly-shaped, crystal bench and wipe the sweat I had obtained from all the training. The rest evaporated because of the Acs implanted in the room. My silver mat dropped unto the bench. I look up and see Cato. "There you go." He says in his cockiest tone ever. "I heard you lost a knife," I questioned. "Was it mine?" He nods as he tries to keep his look fro me. The usual ego-bombarded Cato. "Speak up." I order. "I know your guilty. It's obvious." He looks at me as I unroll my mat. I scan my knives. Yep, one of them is missing. I inhaled and released the heck of a stress out of me. "It's alright." I say. I see relief in his eyes. "You thought I'll hate you more, eh?" He grins and nods. "Well, I do, but, there's not point of ranting when I've still got 11 more." I force myself to smile. "You're lucky I didn't cut you back there." I say. He chuckles cockily like he's not afraid of me at all. Well, he is. I think. "But if we weren't allies, I would have." I stand up and leave.

* * *

**Sorry for a late upload! x **


	13. Dangerous and Sweet

4 days have passed ever since I volunteered for the Hunger Games. It's the last day of training and the interview starts tonight. I'll be meeting Caesar Flickerman, and I need all the sponsors I can get. The sun's beaming down through the big, wide glass windows and unto me. I prop myself up with my both elbows and got on my feet once I gained energy in my body. I rummaged the buttons of my digital closet and prepared a simple black top and tight pants. I make my way to the dining table and eat a good breakfast. The day's going well today. Enobaria isn't here to nag and as well as Carta.

I spend my free time checking out the whole floor which was laid on for my district. I should be training on my own now, because the official training starts in the afternoon, but I know I don't need it anyway. I've been exceptionally better in knife throwing that I know that I can win this Game easily. Besides, I've only joined the training to scare off the other tributes with my viciousness with knives. I find a glass door which led to a big porch. It opens up automatically, and I step outside unto the porch. The buildings of the Capitol laid before me, and I hear people cheering and laughing and shouting._ Pathetic_. I scowled. I sit down on the ledge and play with the small knife I've always strap unto my right thigh.

Time passed so quickly and I caught myself humming the tune of the song I sang in the District soiree under the sunset. I shake my head to get away from the song which has been stuck in my head ever since the reaping. "Clove! It's time to get ready!" I hear Carta call in a squeaky Capitol accent. I jump down and walked myself to meet my prep team.

Victoria tied my hair up and they work on my body another time. After a few plucking and waxing, they carry on to my face. They fix my eyebrows and apply the plasmic substance once again on my face. Victoria has attached extensions to my hair- which I think will last until the Game since it's glued quite well. They carry on to my hair and makeup and Victoria dressed me up in a bright orange dress with quite a lot of frills on the chest area and the skirt area in misty orange. The torso part reminded me of the evergreen plant- Clove- which I was named after. "You look very radiant and beautiful, Clove." Victoria compliments. "Go show them how charismatic you are." She smiles at me and I smile a little bit to show her my appreciation. She has glued fake eyelashes unto me and they had a little detail of glitter to make it shimmer when I hit the spotlight. She did the same to my eyes, arms, shoulders, and a little bit to my lips. My prep team escort me until I reach backstage and line up along with the other tributes. Before I reach the front of the line, I caught sight of the pathetic girl from 1. _Glimmer._ Saying her name just makes my blood boil. She's on full throttle on whipping up attention down there. She flaps her shimmering pink dress and flips her blonde locks at Marvel and Cato.

My right eye twitched as I make my way towards them. I touch my eye to stop it, and then Calliope came into my mind. _Glimmer's a lot like Calliope. Flirty and pathetic. For all I know, she'll be up on Marvel during the Games. Or Cato._ I scowled and erased that thought. _Anyways, both hellcats have one thing in common. They have no chance of winning. They don't even have the chance to get passed me._

"Hey, Clove," Cato greets. Glimmer walks back to her place in the line, and Marvel turns away. I see a smirk from a corner of Cato's lips. "You look…..beautiful." I try not to make any eye contact. "Um…I…" I stuttered. "…thanks." I try to look as relaxed and cool as I can. No one has told me I was beautiful before. In that tone. That tone which came with full sincerity and honesty.

I try to ignore Cato's compliment and brought my chin up higher. "Oh hey Clove!" I hear Glimmer. "Are those freckles?" I immediately lace my fingers unto my nose to cover them up. "I'm surprised they didn't get rid of _that_." She taunts. I glare at her bitterly. "For all you know, _Glimmer_, these might gain me more sponsors than your stupid yellow hair and dumb personality." I retorted. "I'm surprised they didn't get rid of _bimbos_." Marvel cracks up and Cato chuckles. Glimmer shoves Marvel's elbow and gives him a face. I grimace and he laughs more. "Alright," A man in a black suit calls. "Girl tribute from 1, you're up!" Glimmer turns back in a snap and flips her hair as she struts up the stage. The music has started playing and I hear Caesar Flickerman greet her. "Now, folks, let's give a round of applause for Glimmeeeerrrrrr!"

I crossed my arms together and wait for my turn. Once Glimmer finished her interview, Marvel came up next in his pathetic and dorky self. He's making such of a fool out of himself. I look back and examine the other tributes. Not much of a killer dress tonight for the girls. I see 12 in a red frilly dress like mine, but I doubt that'll get much attention. I catch Cato staring at me. "What?" I snap out. He smirks and gives me a cocky look. "There you go again with your aggressiveness," He starts. "I thought you'd tone down for now." I rolled my eyes and turn back. "Oh my Clover," He leans unto the back of my right ear. "I know you miss seeing yourself smiling as much as I do." I stare at him and don't respond. This shouldn't be happening. Why does it have to be the both of us in the Games? All of these are becoming such big obstacles to my goal to be a victor here. Everything has gone messed up ever since I met him back in the Nut.

_"You're Clove Eryx, right?" the boy with blonde hair and blue eyes asks. I nod and my neat curls jump in sync with my head as it was held together by a black ribbon headband. "I'm Cato." He smiles and his small set of white teeth flashes. "It's really weird to see someone younger here in our level." I raised an eyebrow and ask, "Weird? Why would it be weird?"_

_"Most of us here are really good." He explains. "You being here must mean you're really good too. What's your weapon?" He asks. I pull up a knife and he nods. "It's only my second year training with it." I say._

_My first day in training went well for me. I was able to show a couple of throws which landed on the bullseye. It's quite a shock, because I never knew I could throw that good already. That day brought quite an impression to my new trainer, Hart, and to my co-trainees as well. Especially Cato Tylk._

"Alright, folks, it's time for the Masonry District! Let's start off with the beautiful knife thrower and is the daughter of District 2's very own mayor, Clove!" I hold on to my dress and strut towards the center of the stage. People screaming and cheering and shouting my name. I hear whistles and claps as Caesar Flickerman escorts me to my seat. "Welcome, Clove." Caesar greets. "You look very stunning tonight." The crowd goes wild and I try to smile as sweet as I could. "So we've seen quite a daring costume you wore back at the parade," He starts."It was very creative and sharp."

"Sharp like my knives?" I ask with a smile. "Oh very sharper, dear, very sharper." He concludes. "Speaking about knives, folks, I hear Clove is a very clever knife thrower! Im I right or am I right?" The crowd goes wild. I can't imagine a better host than the great Caesar Flickerman. "Oh I'm not really good," I start. "You know. Just a couple of knives. Like I can throw just about 7 knives in each hand and throw them_ perfectly_ through every organ in a person's body. Not really that much." The audience laughs and Caesar gives a 'challenged' look which makes the crowd go "Ohhhh".

"I can do better, folks." He looks at me and brings his hand up as if he was to whisper to me. "I can throw a knife. And when I throw it, it flies away from me." The crowd laughs historically and I couldn't help but to giggle as well. "But thank you, Caesar." I thank sweetly. He holds my hand and nods to the crowd. "I think, Clove here is just perfect," He compliments. "A smart, beautiful, and sweet little lady with an outstanding skill in throwing knives! Who could be any better, am I right, folks?" I flash a pretty neat smile and the crowd cheers. "Tell us about your life back in District 2," He brings up. "Have you got a special someone that keeps you up throwing knives really well?"

The crowd whistles for a moment and stops when I was about to speak. "To be honest, I had." I explained. "But, we came to know that what we were having weren't in at the right time, so we moved on." I hear a lot of awwws. "I've got a stronger inspiration now. I'm sure that person will motivate me to win this."

"And who is this person?" Caesar asks.

I pause for a while to give it a dramatic feel. "My mother." I smiled as I answered. The crowd was touched and cheered me once again. "My mother once won this. I know I can as well. I'm gonna win this. For her." The crowd applauds and Caesar stands up and offers to help me up as well. "We are very glad to have you here, Clove, and the whole of the Capitol wishes you a very good luck." He looks at me with sincerity and honesty. "Let's give it up for Clove! The knife thrower from District 2!" He raises my arm up high and the crowd stands up and applauds.


	14. All Your Life

I wake up to my own gasp. I glance at the time and it's two o'clock in the morning. I've been waking up from time to time and it's been stressing me out. I should be getting as much sleep as I can for the Games. I growl a bit and threw away my comforter. I jump up and got my knives. I could use one last training. There's a big picture on the wall of the streets of the Capitol. I bring out one knife at a time and drive the knife out unto the painting. It pierced through the middle of a circular window of a skyscraper.

I've been throwing knives for the past hour and I've sabotaged the painting too much. My throat's scratchy and dry, so I decided to get a glass of water. I went on my tippy toes and sneaked outside of the room, making sure Carta or Enobaria won't catch me red-handed.

"What do you think you're doing, Clover?"

I jump upon hearing it and turn back with my knife up on my left hand. I squeeze it upon seeing Cato's deep blue eyes in the moonlight. He was sitting on the couch with his usual (and most of the time annoying) cocky smile. "Shit, Cato." I blurt out with fury. "What the hell are you doing this early?" I growled a little again and toss the knife near him. It lands on one of the throw pillows. "Hey, hey, hey! stop!" He panics. I walk to the kitchen and search for something to drink. I got a glass of milk. "Seriously?" He says from the couch. I sit on the other couch across him and puts down the glass. "What?" I say clueless. He chuckles and I throw him a pillow. "That isn't badass at all." He teases as he stands up. He walks back with a flask from which I think is alcohol. "This is badass," He says as he sits beside me. "Drink up." I stare at him blankly. "What?" I blurt out. "Never! Those stuff are deadlier than Calliope's seduction strategies." He laughs and I couldn't help but to laugh as well. "Come on," He says. "At least try. Come on, be a real badass for just now."

"Oh really, Cato? I'm not badass?" I shove him and grab the flask. "Watch me."

So, I basically swallowed the whole thing quick enough to make my head pound with pain. "Are you okay?" Cato teases with a lot of chuckles. I hit him in the arm. "Ugh, you did this!" I accused. I throw myself unto a pile of throw pillows. Another awkward silence bewildered us for a couple of minutes. "Okay, you're badass," He jokes and we laugh. "I remember when you first came to training. You were so innocent and I never knew you'd be a 'killer' with knives." I scowl and punch him on his arm again. "So did you, you know," I retort. "You looked like you were nothing but a good little momma's boy." I stick my tongue out and lay back down again. "the Games changed us," He says under his breath. "The Capitol changed us."

"Cato, you know we're not supposed to say things like that," I tell. "This is what we're meant to do." I sit up and analyze his face. He was frowning at the glass of milk I never got to drink. "I don't think that's what I'm meant to do." He whispers.

_You don't think that's what you're meant to do?_ I figured. _Are you hearing yourself, Cato?_

"How did you say so?" I ask eagerly. His blue eyes glows under the moonlight. He looks at me and smiles a little. "It was because of this girl," He explains. Glimmer? Okay, I hate her, but there's a possibility. It can be Calliope (ew) too. It's impossible to be me. We've been training together and the kind of relationship we first had, have been because of the Games. He's with the sword and I'm with the knives. That's how it has always been… before we kissed. He looks at me smiling and I looked at him quizzically. "What?" I cluelessly ask. He grins at me. "There was this girl," He starts. "Everyone in my district loves her and knows her. Her family would always host this soiree and she performs."

I swallow hard and stare at him blankly._ Don't do this. It's the Games tomorrow. Please._ I thought. "The first time we met," He continues. "I fell blank and I was really amazed to see how much skill she had with knives. Some people say she was born to do it… but I don't think so. She also had this great talent in music. Just like her mother. That time, when she sang the song her mother sang back in the days, it blew me away. She blew me away. I realized, some people are made to be like this by people. And not born to do this."

That was me. I was the one he was talking about. When I sang one of the songs my mother was most famous for. "She changed me," He added. "You changed me, Clove." I bolted up and looked at him. "Cato. This shouldn't be. We've been trained all our lives for this. This is all that we can ever be. We can't change what's meant for all of us to do. We don't have that power to go against it. Don't give everything you've ever trained for just for _this_."

"And do you really think I'd give up all we've had just for the Games?" He defends. "Come on, Clove. You're all that I ever wanted. We can both get out if this. You and I. We can do it. I promi-"

"No, don't promise, Cato!" I blurt out. I feel tears running down to my freckled cheeks. "It's impossible. Sooner or later we'll have to grow up and face the fact that one of us will either be dead or get out alive. And for now, I'm not holding up to whatever I've had before the Games. Whatever _we've_ had." I bolt out and shut the door of my room.


	15. My Love

_"Why should I sing, father?" I frown. "I will win even if I don't do this." I complain. He's making me practice this song with a piano. He laughs. I scowl. "We all know you will, Clove," He explains. "But you need them to like you so they'll give you gifts when you most need them."_

_"And I'm guessing that I'm doing this for District 2 as well?" I ask. He nods. It's obvious! He did ask me to do the same for the last 3 years! And now that I'm 14, he's telling me that I need to start getting people to like me even more! My fingers sore and my throat have gone scratchy. My father even hired a musical trainer just to teach me how to play the piano. I've been practicing this for 3 weeks now and I've grown tired of it._

_I try a couple more until I slam the keys and bolted up. "This is impossible!" I shout. "I can't do it!" My father looses temper and breathes in to avoid himself from shouting. "You're mother is very skilled with this. You're almost a replica of her, Clover," He tries to smile. "I doubt that you can't do it. Now, try again. You're doing fine." I scowl and sit back to practice more. _

_I got the hang of it after a couple more days and when the district soiree came, Pagiole dressed me in a frilly baby pink dress. It's the first time I'm going to sing in front of many people and of course, I'm nervous. VERY nervous. "Now remember, Clove," Pagiole reminds while adding one last curl to my hair. "Try to act as sweet as you can. You're good with singing and playing the piano already. All you have to do is to get their attention." She gives me a hug and escorts me to the auditorium. I wait beside my co-trainees and wait for my father to give me the cue to go up the stage. "You're so lucky you get to have sponsors even before the Games." Vidia compliments. _

_"You sing?" Cato teases. "That's soft." Kreed laughs as well as Calliope. "I can send you three out of here," I threatened. "This is __**my**__ party." They laugh more and I stomped my feet. "Relax, Clove." Cato says. "We were kidding." I stick my tongue out to them and turned away. My father gives me the cue and I climb up and sit in front of the piano. He introduces me and I sit up straight and placed my fingers unto the keys and started playing._

_My love, leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me, leave you blind_

_My love, you have found peace_

_You were searching for relief_

_You gave it all, gave into the call_

_You took a chance and_

_You took a fall for us_

_You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully_

_You taught me honor, you did it for me_

_Tonight you will sleep for good_

_You will wait for me my love_

_Now I am strong_

_You gave me all_

_You gave all you had and now I am home_

_My love, leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me, leave you blind_

_My love, look what you can do_

_I am mending, I'll be with you_

_You took my hand added a plan_

_You gave me your heart_

_After I sang. The crowd went silent. I caught sight of a woman with teary eyes and I realized that I just slapped the crowd with a very touching song. I have no idea how much that song meant to people, but once they clapped for me, I went to smile back. It was that night when I first silenced a crowd. It was that night when I came to know that my mother sang the song that I sang. My mother sang that song during her interview for the Hunger Games. She volunteered because she was meant to and her parents have agreed to give her up to the Hunger Games. During her interview, she confessed that she was indeed in love with someone back in District 2- my father. She then sang a song to the Capitol crowd and blew them away. That song brought her the most number of sponsors and when she won, she was offered to work at the Capitol. My father became Mayor that is why we live in a different house rather than the Victor's Village. Being the daughter of the Mayor and the Victor of the 60th Hunger Games, people have high expectations for me. My mother died giving birth to me, and people here believe that I have the potential to be as great as my mother._

* * *

**Okay, you might be a bit disappointed because it's short, but this is just a flashback and I've decided to split it up into random parts. I'm going to post another one later or in this time tomorrow. Enjoy! x**_  
_


	16. The 74th Annual Hunger Games

I wake up to Carta Green's voice and she escorts me for breakfast as soon as I open my eyes. Enobaria ordered me to eat as much as I can so that I will have ample amount of energy to maintain myself. Throughout the whole time I was eating breakfast, I never saw Cato as well as Carta. They must have gone early to prepare for our arrival at the arena. Enobaria gives my a cupel more tips and strategies until we finished eating. "Are you nervous? Scared?" She asks accurately. I shook my head. "It's okay to be nervous, Clove. It makes you focus more."

"I-I-I," I stuttered. "Okay. I am, but I know I can do this. I can feel it." She nods with approval. "That's the spirit! Now follow me." She leads me back to my room and a maroon arena shirt sat on top of the trousers, belt, and boots for the Games. My prep team enters and they fix me up one last time before the Games. Victoria decided to style my hair so that people can recognize me quickly. My hair was pulled up into a ponytail. My ponytail had a couple more bands down to the tip and the hair has been styled to look as if they were balls taped unto my head. It's not heavy, but, they styled it to keep my hair away from my face.

I remained silent for the whole time until we've reached the helipads. "Remember, Clove," Enobaria reminds for one last time. "Don't forget the alliance." She stressed out those 4 last words to me to make sure it sinks in my head. I nod, and went inside the hovercraft. Peacekeepers guard me until I make a seat. I decided to sit on the line of seats opposite to Cato's and further from him so that I wont do anything stupid. The light across the ceiling flickers. A girl in a mask approaches me and lifts my right arm. "Those are trackers." I say to her. She nods. "Yes," she answers. "and it's going to hurt a little bit." She injects my arm a tracker and it lights up in my flesh. "Didn't hurt." I bragged. She nods at me and walks to the next tribute. They finished injecting trackers and next thing we knew, we were on air. I see Cato giving me a menacing grin and I grinned back. I lean forward to see, and finally, I found out why. A girl from which I think is from 7, was shaking like a chihuahua, clearly terrified by the tracker injector. I slap myself back to my seat and wait for the hovercraft to reach the arena. The light flickers again.

We arrive at the underground floor of the arena, and peacekeepers surround me as we walk to the launch room where my tribute tube is. I step inside the room, and I'm surprised that Enobaria is inside. Stylists are the only one allowed in here besides us, and I don't know how they allowed Enobaria inside. I walk towards them silently. "Don't speak." Victoria tells. She brings out a black vest which had my knives secured in several knife compartments. My eyes pop wide open. "How did that get through the Gamemakers?" I almost whispered. Enobaria leans unto

* * *

me. "Let's just say the Capitol favors our District." She explains in a low tone. I don't speak as Victoria zips up my jacket and leads my to my tube. I step up and stood still on the launch plate as the tube glass closes. Is this a gift from sponsors? How could this be possible even after Everdeen topped my training score? Are they planning to make me the victor or are they giving this to me because they think I need it to beat her? Does Cato even have a similar tribute token?

Thoughts bombarded my mind and next thing I knew, the plate started rising. The bright, scorching sunlight rays unto my face and the big, gold, futuristic cornucopia sits at the middle of all the launch plates. Bags and weapons scatter everywhere. The countdown starts ticking. I look around and I see 12. Loverboy and Everdeen. 1. Marvel and Glimmer. Cato.

10…

I start planning for my attack during the bloodbath. It's best to hide my knives first. I'm a rather fast runner myself, so I will go straight to the big bags and there I'll throw knives before the others could even come and get their own weapons. Maybe I can start my alliance with Cato from there.

4…

I bend my knees slightly and lean a bit forward so that I can sprint fast into the heart of the Cornucopia.

2…

1…

I feel adrenaline rushing as I sprint fast to a grey bag with red details on it. I unzip my jacket as I sprint and hold a knife. This will be an easy catch.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating for 912479182749124812631 years! I've been hella busy, but I'm back! This is probably one of the shortest chapters, but, I will update this again! I promise! This time tomorrow! Enjoy :) xx **


	17. Coup de Grâce

Darkness covers the sky at last, and the stars shimmer up above. It's the first night inside the arena. I trek as I held my knife and clenched my teeth - trying to stay alert for other tributes. Cato walks pass me and stops. "You okay, Clove?" He reassures. I roll my eyes. "Never better." I flash an annoyed face and continued walking. I hear rattling of leaves. "Clove," Cato calls again. I scowl and turn to him. He pulls an apple up at me. "You seriously have got to chill, Clover," He teases. "Want an apple?" I frown at him. What is this? How could he be so easy at a time like this?

_Don't. Get. The apple, Clove. You'll look soft._ I repeat to myself. I turned back and continued walking. Cato grabs my shoulder. "You can't act tough all the time, Clove," He says. "I know you're hungry." I look back and he was offering me a slice of the apple. I analyze him for a second. His eyes were gentle. Why is Cato like this? Doesn't he know that we're not going to be allies for long?

"Come on." He insists. "Eat and then we'll sit down and rest for a while." I did sit down. I did eat the apple he gave me. Maybe I can spare this night from my toughness. Besides, Marvel and Glimmer aren't here yet. They can't see this.

_You gave it all, gave into the call_

_You took a chance and_

_You took a fall for us_

I coughed. Suddenly, it's a different song that lingers in my head now. The song I sang during last year's district soiree. Somehow, the song is very important to me too. Like how Cato finds it very important to him. I clear my head and distract myself by formulating plans of hunting down tributes. I've killed more than 3 tributes already. I'm not sure how many exactly, but all I know is that I almost got that fire girl from 12.

"We have a new member!" Marvel appears from the big bushes. Glimmer followed and to my surprise, lover boy from 12 was there too. Cato and I pulled up our weapons. I grinned. Lover boy looked terrorized. "Wait, wait, wait," I interrupt. "New member… as in an _ally_?" What were they thinking? Lover boy being here with us is just a big NO. What if he figures out our tactics?

"Yes, an ally, _stupid_," Glimmer shoots. "Do you want me to explain further?" I give her a glare and Marvel elbows her to make her stop. "So how will we know if we can trust you, huh, lover boy?" Cato questions in what tone again? Cocky, of course. "I know where Katniss is." Peeta answers back. Cato doesn't respond. He's analyzing Peeta. "Alright." Cato answers. "Show us where she is."

WHAT? How could Cato make lover boy an ally? He could betray us soon and it will make us weak. Peeta leads on, and Glimmer and Marvel followed. I wait for a while so Cato can catch up. "Are you stupid, Cato?" I whisper to him. He just smirks at me. "How could you trust _him_? He's a filthy nobody." Cato chuckles. "I don't trust him, _Clover,_" He whispers back. "We use him to get to Katniss. If he's planning to confuse us, we can kill him together." I look at him and nod with agreement.

"We use him as bait." He added. "Go guard lover boy up front. You have the best terrorizing skills." He kids. I look at him with a smirk and he winks. My heart sinks… please don't do this, Cato. It will hurt me to see you dead. I walk passed Glimmer, Marvel, and Cato. I pull up another knife and hold it with my left hand. Both hands have knives now, and I guard the pack.

I hear giggling and chuckling. Glimmer's been flirting with Cato for the past hour. We still haven't reached the place where fire girl is, and I can't take this squeakiness anymore. I breathe in and out and tightened my grip on my knives. Patience, Clove. Patience. You can slay her some other time.

Marvel's been annoying Peeta (actually, all of us) for the past hour as well. "Marvel, can you shut it before I cut you into strips?" I threaten. Marvel chuckles as he turn to Peeta. "The kid's just jealous of Glim." He teases while facing me. "No more happy ending for you little brat-"

I dodge a punch towards his face and he knocks down at once. I pull up a knife and I threaten Marvel that I'd cut off his left ear. "Okay, okay, I'll stop!" He surrenders. "You're crazy!" I let go and he props himself back up. I look back to see if Glimmer and Cato were anywhere near us and I find them way far from us- giggling and teasing each other. My right eye twitches. I must be more patient and wait before this Peeta guy is dead so I can kill Glimmer off and Cato will finish Marvel.


	18. Where Are You Going, Fire Girl?

A day passes and we continue our search for Girl on Fire. We've killed some other tributes, but I didn't pay that much attention to them. I have a big feeling that Peeta's been fooling us. Cato thinks so too, but he wants to keep him in the pack to lure Katniss. Katniss. I hate the name so much my head aches whenever I hear or think about that name.

Cato and Marvel have been telling jokes and fooling around for the past hour. Glimmer? Still the same bitch as she was when I first met her. To my surprise, Peeta's joking around too. I just remain silent the whole time we were searching for 12 and I make sure I keep on guard really well…

I see a head pop up from the water in the lake while we pass, and I immediately order everyone to stop. "FIREGIRL!" I shout as we chase her. She jumps up the water and sprints into the woods. We follow. Joy and excitement runs through me that I throw a knife even if it missed her. She climbs up a tree and we all settle under her. "Where do you think you're going, eh, Girl on Fire?" I question. She keeps on climbing. Peeta stands there… I think he's terrified to see her up there. Her. Him. Peeta and Katniss. Star-crossed lovers from District 12. It kills me to hear that. That should be me and….

I shake my head to get back in focus and I see Glimmer trying to shoot Katniss with her arrows. She misses. Twice. Cato grew infuriated and snatches her arrows and bow from her. He tries to shoot Katniss and he fails as well. "Why don't we wait out for her?" I hear Peeta's voice from behind. We all turn to him. "She's gotta go down at some point. We'll just wait for her then." I turn to Cato and see that he's still analyzing. Peeta's got a good point. "Alright," Cato decides. "Somebody make the fire." He drops Glimmer's weapons and walks away. The others walk away as well and I stop to glare really hard at Katniss. She doesn't look any terrified. It angers me so much that my glare didn't work on her, so I walk away as well.

The night came, and we all settle around the fire Cato and I put up. Beside me and my stuff, Peeta sits at my right. He's been cooking food from which I think are rabbits. Marvel's asleep beside him and to my left, Glimmer 'cuddles' with Cato. The sound of her giggles made me threw a knife at a lizard I've been staring at. If only you were Glimmer…

Everyone's asleep now except for me. These tributes from 1 are so stupid. What if I kill them in their sleep? They sleep so soundly as if it's so safe to be with us. I guard the fire and Katniss who's up on the tree, sleeping. Insomnia's killing me these days. "Clover?" I hear. I look back and I see Cato. "Why are you still up?" I try to look mighty and brave. "I couldn't sleep," I replied. "Especially when I now I can kill so much tributes already." Good reply, Clove. That'll keep him from thinking that I've gone soft again.

About after a couple of hours, I finally decide to lay down and get some sleep. I hug my knives and lay down the grass.

I hear buzzing. Lots of buzzing. I wake up with a back pain and a few more stings. I open my eyes and see tracker jackers stinging me. I scream and scream. I try to stand up, but I lose my balance. I see someone pull me away form the tracker jackers. I fell on the grass. "Clove, hurry!" I hear Cato's voice. "Cato?" I struggle to get back up. We run away from the tracker jackers. I see the ground spin around. After we got away with the tracker jackers, I fell down and sat on a big rock beside Cato. He looks strong enough to not be driven away by the hallucinations caused by the tracker jackers.

Stings everywhere. My right cheek. Four on my left arm. Two on my right thigh. One on my neck. All of them were bleeding. Pus and blood. I can't even look at them. My world continues to spin. "Clove…"

"Clove, we need to get you to water. We need water, Clove," I hear Cato. Everything I see is blurred and the corners were black. "I can't… stand up…" I struggle to reply. Cato grabs my arm and carries me on his back. I close my eyes and try to keep awake, but I couldn't. Cato puts me down and we make our way to the lake and wash our wounds. I've somehow gotten my sight back. "You think Fire girl got away?" I ask as I took a good grip on some big rocks so I won't be outbalanced. "I don't think she's gone far," Cato concludes. "Stay up, Clove."

For once, I've realized that I'm not used to be called Clove by Cato. He rarely calls me that and he does only when things are really serious. I feel him getting nervous and uneasy. This isn't the usual Cato.

We both caught sight of a small silver parachute stuck between two rocks way at the other end of the lake. The sponsors must have sent it for us, but it got stuck when it landed on the rocks. I try to move into the water to get it, but Cato stops me. "Stay there." He ordered. He stands up and takes of his shirt and throws it towards are packs on land. I return to my seat on a big rock, and he dives into the lake and swims towards the parachute. I see him opening it from afar and he shouts that it was medicine for our tracker jacker stings. He swims back and opens the tube. "It's for our stings." He says. He reaches in and cuts a part of my trousers open. The two stings on my right thigh were bleeding so much that my whole thigh has been covered with blood. Cato washes it off with water and applies cream unto it. I moan with pain. Why is Cato doing this to me?

_Maybe life isn't just about winning the Games after all…_

I try to stop myself from thinking more about it, but I couldn't restrain myself. The more I try to avoid Cato, the more I grow to love him. Love. I've never felt this feeling before. I find myself holding the tube of cream medicine and Cato's done applying on my thigh. I squeeze some on my palm and I look at him. Shirtless. His muscles ever so stunning. I see a big sting on his chest, so I rub in some cream unto it. He smiles at me and I melt.

_"And do you really think I'd give up al l we've had just for the Games?" He defends. "Come on, Clove. You're all that I ever wanted. We can both get out if this. You and I. We can do it. I promise."_

I couldn't take this anymore. I can't hold my feelings back. I drop the medicine and reach in to Cato. We kiss. Our lips lock and we exchange a few more kisses. I don't care anymore. I'm Cato's and he's mine.


	19. Fragile

"God," I complain. "Could this game get any boring?" I say as I pull out the knife, which I just stabbed unto a boy from District 10. It has been three days since the tracker jacker attack Fire Girl formulated. We meet back up with Marvel and Thresh, and Cato asked the boy from 3 to join us. For the past three days, we gathered all the supplies we got from dead tributes and the Cornucopia. Cato also agreed to keep between the both of us what had happened that day when we got away from the tracker jackers. We walk back to the cornucopia where me, Cato, Thresh, Marvel, and the pathetic boy from District 3 settled. I didn't bother to ask his name since we're just using him to guard the supplies we've stacked up in a pile. My knife reeks. The blood still stained the knife. Cato and I sit down as he peels of an orange. "Clove," I looked up and Marvel was in front of me. "Mind cleaning that thing up? It smells."

"How about I stab you so that you won't get to smell it anymore?" I rant. Marvel's getting so much on my nerves lately. District 1 people think they're so high class when they're actually just the Capitol's pets. If he crosses the line, my knife crosses his face. "My spear would love to do the same thing to you." He counters. "GUYS, LOOK!" District 3 said as he pointed out into the sky. Smoke flaring up down the north. Or what I think is the north. Either someone's burning or someone has just lighted a fire. "Let's go!" Cato orders. He stops and looks at 3. "Stay here and guard the supplies." - and we run off to the woods.

I don't think this is a good idea. At all. We run about a mile more 'till another smoke arises from the far right. "I'll go check that out." I say. As I was about to run off, Cato grips on my left wrist. "No," He says. Almost begging. This is awkward. "Marvel will go. He's bigger." Marvel laughs and runs off. I frown and scowl. I swear I think Marvel's gone suspicious with the both of us. "Bigger?" I say in the best tone I can make to make it sound as if I'm really annoyed. I feel my face turn a bit red. Okay, I really felt annoyed with what Cato said. "Sorry." He apologizes. I pull back my wrist and sigh. "Forget it. I'm going back."

"No, don't!" Now he's got his hand gripped on mine. He intertwines his fingers with mine. "What?" I ask. I can't be driven away by the fact that I holding his hand. "I'm tired."

"What if something happens to you?" He smirks. Oh god. The smirk.

"What if something happens to the supplies? I have a hunch someone's gonna steal from us."

"And let you go off alone?" He counters. "I can't let you go off without me, Clover."

That felt sweet, but I wasn't convinced. "I'm strong enough to handle things on my own, Cato."

Cato gives me a look. No, the Look. That Look which sets off a hundred cells of me melting. That Look which makes me stay with him.

So we walk a bit more until we see the bonfire. I search around to see if there were any tributes. None. "Let's go back," I say. "No one's here. They're probably messing with us." Cato wasn't convinced. "They can't be far from these bonfires, Clove. We can hunt them down." There goes my hunch again. "Can we just go back? I have a feeling that they'll find our supplies." I say with ease.

"Can we just look around?" Cato imitates annoyingly. "I have a feeling that we're going to kill someone here." I roll my eyes and follow him.

The ground shakes and I hear a loud explosion way back from the Cornucopia. "Shit." Cato curses and we run back as fast as we could. Adrenaline kicks in and I feel my feet running thrice as fast as Cato's run. I run past him and by the time we arrived, the smoke that was mixed with dirt started to set off. I feel my face heating up. "I...," I say while panting. I turn to Cato. He looked very furious and I can see murder in his eyes as he glares at District 3. I step back from Cato and glared at the boy from 3 as well. He's going to do it.

"We told you to guard the supplies!" Cato roars. He held 3's shoulders and started to shake him and push him around. "I… was trying…." the boy explained, clearly trying to ease off Cato. "I had to chase her off! The girl from District 5!" Cato is infuriated that he strangled him with his hand and broke his neck. I shut my eyes as a bit of blood splattered towards my cheek. He looks back at me and Marvel, who just came, and I see his eyes flaring up. Marvel is distracted by some noise that he runs off again. "I told you!" I shouted. "You think you're always right!" He scowls as he slaps away the knife I held. "WHAT?" I shout once more. "You're going to end me like how you ended 3? You know what, Cato? You did this. You got us into this big mess!" I'm pretty sure he knew what that meant. If we hadn't felt feelings towards each other before, the Games would just be so easy. The flares in his eyes faded. "I…" He tries to speak.

"Look, Cato." and he looks. "You got what you wanted." I turn back and run off.

* * *

_**Hello! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I will continue writing about Clato and I hope you guys will stay tuned! I've just recently started I am Clove's sequel, I am Cato. Check it out here: s/8608242/1/I-am-Cato :)**_


	20. Stay With Me

I woke up to a nightmare. I've been alone for 4 days. For the first time, fear and anger crept inside me. I felt hopeless. I felt incomplete. Suddenly, I found insignificance to everything I've ever been. Claudius Templesmith announced that the rule about having one victor has been revoked. That means Fire Girl's probably near Lover Boy now. And I left Cato alone. For 4 days. I glance up the sky and looked through the stars. I'm up in a tree for the past hour and I've been replaying Claudius' recent announcement:

"_...Each of you needs something desperately. Each of you will find that something in a backpack marked with your district number, at the Cornucopia, at dawn. Think hard about refusing to show up. For some of you, this will be your last chance."_

I haven't eaten for days and I've based my survival on water. I'm alright. I can't think of anything I need as of now. Maybe our backpack contain something both me and Cato need to win this. Maybe it's an armor. I don't really know. The Cornucopia's just a couple of miles away and I can run to the Feast in a jiffy.

_"And do you really think I'd give up all we've had just for the Games?" He defends. "Come on, Clove. You're all that I ever wanted. We can both get out if this. You and I. We can do it. I promise..."_

I suddenly understood what Cato told me the night before we came to the arena. I feel so stupid for thinking that winning this game would bring me to great happiness. That it would bring an end to all of my sufferings. But it's only the start. Once I win this Game, I'm scarred for life. I'll always be known for killing people. Pretty soon my children will be involved in this too. I've wasted 15 years thinking that the Games would put an end to this world of violence and injustice. The Hunger Games does not keep Panem united. It's making the people of Panem horrified to the bone - so we stay united. But it doesn't. More and more people become aware and rebels rise. We live in a world where we suffer until we die.

I don't really know why, but I found myself running towards the Cornucopia. I left everything except my knives. Everyone will be at the Feast, and I'm sure Cato will as well.

So I decided to hide behind the Cornucopia until the Feast starts. I decided to wait for Cato there and help him steal our bag away. The other tributes might come as well, so it would be of big help if I could slay one or two. I prepare a knife in my hand and keep my breath as quiet as I could. I try to plan my attack. And then for a second, I remembered the day after I marched out of the Cornucopia. I found that little girl from 11 laying on a bed of flowers. I knew Fire Girl did it. How the hell did she make the people think she was _that_ sweet? If I were her, I would've used the kid to kill Thresh. Thresh have a small possibility of winning now. and that girl from 5 as well. They're the only ones left with no partners. I'm hoping I'd catch either 5 or 12 tonight. Killing the girl from 5 will make things easier, but killing 12 will probably make Lover Boy deranged.

I wish we were the star-crossed lovers. I'm tired of keeping my feelings hidden from people. Maybe if I confessed from the start, we'd be the one's everyone would have rooted for. I wish we hadn't even met. I wish it wasn't hard for me. I wish we both hadn't volunteered. We would've been together then, and next thing we know, we're sitting side by side and surrounded by children. Children who are taught to love and be committed - and not taught to kill people for entertainment. I'll be there curled up beside him while singing:

_Now I am strong_

_You gave me all_

_You gave all you had and now I am home_

_My love, leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me, leave you blind_

_My love, look what you can do_

_I am mending, I'll be with you_

_You took my hand added a plan_

_You gave me your heart_

I'm foolish for making people decide for me. Maybe if I hadn't thought of myself that much, I'd be better. Now I'm here in this battlefield of survival, where one dies or comes out afraid of all things happy and fulfilling. I think of my parents. My mom. She once won the game, but she didn't do it to prove herself to people that she was the best. She did it for love. She knew that if she would win the Games, she'd be free and she'd come back to my father's arms and be together forever. Tonight, the people who might win this may be those who are unexpected or just like me - the one who trained all her life for the glorious crown of victory.

Now I also understand why my mother wasn't so vicious. She chose to express herself. Through music. She chose what her heart tells her and she found her way out of this battlefield of survival. She was saved. She was lucky.

I wonder how everyone outside of this arena think of me now. _Is she gonna make it? Are they really going to be together? Are they really in love with each other? Are they going to last? _

I peek once again to the table where the back packs were. _Shit. 5's bag is gone._ I let her go. She's not gonna last anyway. I try my best to hum as quiet as I could. Then, I catch sight of Fire Girl hiding in the woods. I prop myself up and get ready for my attack. She runs. She's near the table. She grabs her pack and runs the other way. Towards me. I jump out and appear in front of her. She's shock and before she could even run away, I had thrown a knife right through her forehead. The knife slashes it open and I run to her.

She could have medicine for Lover Boy. I know how bad Cato slashed his thigh. I jump towards her and we tumble unto the ground. I hit her and she hits me back. She tries to resist, but I sliced a small cut on her cheek. I pin her body down with my knees and elbows. ""Where's your boyfriend, district twelve? Still hanging on?"

"He's out there now. Hunting Cato," Liar. She tries to resist but I pin her down more. She screams. "Peeta!"

I punch her windpipe to stop her from screeching. Weakling. I look around to see if Lover Boy was anywhere near us. "Liar," I grin menacingly. "He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in some tree while you try to keep his heart going. What's in the pretty little backpack? That medicine for Lover Boy? Too bad he'll never get it."

I pull out my favorite, and most well-sharpened knife. I need to make it look like I'm with Cato and he's near. "I promised Cato if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show," I say. She struggles to push me away, but I was way too strong. I put more weight on her. "Forget it, District twelve. We're going to kill you. Just like we did your pathetic little ally...what was her name? The one who hopped around in trees? Rue? Well, first Rue, then you, and then I think we'll just let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound? Now, where to start?"

Blood creeps down her forehead and I wipe it. Her gray eyes darkened with fear. This is my chance. I slap her face to the left then the right. Now, I'm giving Panem a piece of what I can do to get what I want. She almost bites my hand, so I pull her hair , making her head fall back down. I start to purr. "I think we'll start with your mouth," I pull up my knife and trace her lips with it. "Yes, I don't think you'll have much use for your lips anymore. Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?"

She spits blood and saliva towards my face. I wiped them away and I get infuriated. "All right then," I almost whisper. "Let's get started." I start slicing her lip when something pulls me away and I fly out screaming as I drop to the ground. I look up and I see Thresh. "Thresh?" I whisper. He pulls me up and locks me in his arms. I couldn't breath and me feet wasn't touching the floor anymore. I was being strangled. He flings me to the ground and I fall with my face flat on the ground. I rolled away fast, but he's got me. "What did you do to that little girl?!" He's shouting with anger and fear. I crawl away. Where's Cato? My knives flew out when he flung me. I have nothing for defense. Where was Cato? this cannot be happening. I look up and my voice was shaky as I screech for Cato. "It wasn't me, Thresh!" I try to explain.

"You said her name, Clove. I heard you. You kill her? You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?" He's face showed rage as he shouted at my face. I could barely get back up. "No…I…" I struggle to explain through the fear and my panting. "Ca….Cato! Cato!" Tears filled with fear ran down my left eye. I feel the force of the rock against my head as I drop back down to the ground…

_"Clove!" Cato pulls her to his knees… He cries…._

_Clove struggles. Her chest inflating then deflating. "I…"_

_Her chest lay still. A tear drops down her right eye. Her eyes were looking right through him… _

_regretful and dead._

_You are my sweetest downfall _

_I loved you first, I loved you first _

_Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth _

_I have to go, I have to go_

_Your hair was long when we first met _

_Samson went back to bed _

_Not much hair left on his head _

_Ate a slice of wonder bread_

_And went right back to bed _

_And the history books forgot about us _

_And the bible didn't mention us _

_And the bible didn't mention us_

_Not even once _

_"Stay with me…"_

* * *

_**Hello! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I will continue writing about Clato and I hope you guys will stay tuned! I've just recently started I am Clove's sequel, I am Cato. Check it out here: s/8608242/1/I-am-Cato :)**_


End file.
